Fallen Angels
by BetterinTexas
Summary: A young vampire on Bourbon St looking for a good time, meets a dangerous loner in the back of a bar. Bella wants him. She just has to figure out how to not break him. Bella/Connolly story
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Twilight

A/N So I have a dozen ideas going on in my head. I have a story on my other profile going on, Claws on this one so what do I need to do? Start another story of course. I've learned as I have gotten older, I find it easier to work on different projects so I never get stifled. My three stories are very different so I can work on what my mood is that day. This is not angsty, just fun, with a little romance. It's a Bella Connolly story with a different twist than I have used before. These days I update when I can but hope to have both these stories on this profile updated weekly or at least every two weeks. My work right now is a bit consuming so these stories are a nice break. For those of you who have been asking I believe I have found a copy of Spy Games or at least suspect, so if I can find it, I will be posting it here. Anyway, enjoy this. Don't tell Ty or Garrett but these two are my favorite couple :)

Chapter 1

"Are you sure this shade looks okay on me?" I asked Nicki, staring at myself in the full length mirror. I hated dresses and this blue shade was one I never would have chosen for myself. It was a bit tighter and shorter than what I understood I would have worn in my human, not that I remembered much.

Nicki says for most vampires it is important to try and remember cherished memories even through the pain of the changing. My only memory was the end of my human life, my mother's lunatic husband stabbing her to death then stabbing me before Nicki burst through the window, killing him in a second and filling me full of her venom.

"Do you think I would let you go to an event of this magnitude in anything less than the best, Bella?" Nicki asked, sounding a bit offended at my lack of faith in her.

Nicki was gorgeous as always, dressed in a blood red evening gown, matching her eyes. Her long raven hair and full lips completed the package. She had three inches in height on me and never let me forget it.

The woman was hot.

Which is weird to say since she when she was turned at the age of 25 and already had a son named Fedrick who would have another son named Charles, my father.

My Great Grandmother, Nicolette had been waiting for the next female of the Swan line, her blood. She had waited for years I found later, watching me as I grew, stopping by every few years, but always having someone watching me discreetly when she was away. Nicki herself even stopped by my room occasionally while I slept.

Her plan had been to approach me when I turned 18. She would teach me what I needed to know, to master the dark arts that the females of the family wielded with ease. At the age of 25, I would be changed by her into a vampire, cementing my place in the supernatural world by her side.

That changed the night Phil slaughtered my mother and stabbed me in the chest. It was only blind luck, or perhaps fate, that Nicki had stopped by to check on me that night.

Despite her beauty I felt like I could hold my own. From pictures she had shown me of my human life I think I came off as a little pretty, perhaps more on the plain side, but vampirism has benefits.

I suppose the dress wasn't really the problem. The main issue I was having was with the night's activities. This was the first time I had ever visited New Orleans and instead of looking for possible meals and other trouble on Bourbon Street, I was going to a vampire convention. Cliché much?

From what I understood, most of the covens and civilized vampires of North America would be present. The ball, as Nicki insisted it be called, was organized by her Sire, Aro. She had been the first vampire he turned in over a thousand years. The venom of an ancient coursed through her veins as it did through mine. We were vampire royalty apparently and my change had caused quite a stir in the vampire world. Nicki was powerful, meaning I was powerful.

"Do you think Garrett will be there?" I asked nonchalantly.

She wasn't fooled. "I told you civilized vampires would be there. He is not what is considered civilized. Besides he hates the Volturi. If I hadn't needed him to distract you your first year, I would never let him around you. You can do better, Bella. He is just a man, a nomad. The only reason I let you screw him was because he was the only vampire who was around and not frightened of me."

I couldn't hold back the eyeroll, and she grinned in response.

"But he was so much fun." I told her wistfully. Rugged, yes, mischievous, definitely and oh so much fun.

Nicki took a brush and began running it through my hair while I stood unmoving in front of the mirror.

"Yes, however you learned restraint, both in blood and sex and he was no longer needed. We have fun, Bella, we don't get tied down. I did not turn you so you could latch onto the first sexy nomad with a big cock. We have an eternity to party, to do as we wish with whomever we wish. Perhaps we can both have a bit of fun. I think we deserve it after the last three years. Training you hasn't been the easiest task. I really need to get laid."

I couldn't help but giggle, something I hated to do. I had stopped seeing her as my great grandmother long ago. Blood ties belonged to humans. We weren't human. She was more my sister, my best friend, the woman who taught me true joy in the world and most importantly my Sire. Sire and their children held a special connection, one deeper than any blood bond between humans.

Satisfied my hair was perfect, not that it ever could be any less, I sat on the bed of our hotel room and put on high heels that I apparently would have broken my neck in as a human.

Nicki stepped in front of me, crossed her arms and smirked.

"Remember the rules?"

Of course I did. Even if my brain was capable of forgetting something, she had drilled these into me a dozen times.

"There will be dozens of gifted vampires. Block all the gifts, do not look anyone in the eye for more than five seconds, smile slightly, don't worry about blinking or any other annoying human habits, stay by your side and keep my mind open to yours."

"And?" she asked, and I hoped she would have forgotten.

"When Aro touches my hand, let him into my mind." I told her, not happy with this development. As my Sire Nicki and I could communicate telepathically. We did it often around other vampires we had run across and cross short distances. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, opening your mind up to another but it was necessary and convenient at times. I had become comfortable with her in my head. Letting another man, even if he was her Sire, invade my mind and learn every thought I ever had was disconcerting.

"He is a good man, Bella."

I looked at her doubtfully and she shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps good is not an apt description. He is a vampire. Good and evil don't apply to us. You know this. He would never harm me or you. We are of royalty and everyone there will know it. I know how defensive you are around gifted vampires and that is good. You will be assaulted by all the gifts around you. If you have difficulty opening up to him, I can compel you if you want me to."

I didn't move but felt a shiver inside. I hated being compelled, the one advantage a Sire had over his or her creation in addition to communicating through our minds. When compelled we did as we were told. We had no choice. I was so thankful Nicki never abused it and I knew she never would. Her ability to compel me had not been used since my first year when she prevented me from committing mass slaughter when we were in public. Were it not for her compelling me, I would have spent half my first year hiding drained bodies and taking care of the human's overpopulation problem. After I gained control however, she left my mind alone and never compelled me without permission. At times I needed her help when learning our gifts but other than that, my will was my own.

"I can handle it. If Garrett hates the Volturi I am sure Aro will love seeing me having sex with him."

That was a bit creepy. No, it was a lot creepy.

"Aro could care less. He will only touch you to measure your progress, your training. You have become powerful in many things. You should be proud. Now let's discuss vampire decorum."

I rolled my eyes once again. Nicki and I lived in a lavish modern house on the outskirts of New York. We hung out, we partied, we fed. As I said she was my best friend. Tonight she was only my Sire and I hated that.

"I am to call you Mistress. Aro, Caius and Marcus, Master. I stay by your side and only speak aloud to the Kings or you when I am spoken to and only answer the questions I am asked politely. Do I get a collar to wear? This isn't going to turn into some kinky BDSM orgy by the end of the night, is it?"

Nicki thumped the back of my head, making us both laugh.

"Let's go brat. I think you are going to love this house, even if most of the vampires there are most likely going to be boring as hell."

Visiting this house would be exciting. The First Street house made famous by a writer of Witch and Vampire fiction. Witches and vampires seemed appropriate for us, most likely why Aro choose to host the event there. I had only read about the interior from novels but it had been owned by the author and several other wealthy patrons since its build. A mixture of Greek and Italian design, it blends in with the Garden District it was a part of.

I knew this because Nicki and I had driven by this morning, only briefly. We had just arrived in New Orleans but I had still hoped to see more by now. I hadn't even been to Bourbon Street yet. Cajun cuisine was something I desperately wanted to try, male, female it made no difference. Luring a meal and feeding in Jackson Square at night seemed so...vampiric.

Unfortunately buzzkill Sire nixed that idea. Too many vampires in the city of course, so feeding in New Orleans would be off limits for the next couple days.

We would be back though. This was exactly the kind of city Nicki and I could have too much fun in.

Satisfied that I would be a good little vampire tonight, we took off for this gala, or as Nicki liked to call it jokingly, my coming out ball. Nicki had always been given latitude by Aro she told me. The ancient knew she would never be happy in a stuffy castle so she lived where she pleased, did what she pleased. Of course every vampire knew of her, even those who had never met her had heard stories of her power. Every vampire knew she was Aro's weapon and could be called upon in a moment. Now he had two weapons and planned on showing off his shiny new toy, a statement that the Volturi had reach everywhere in the world, not just Europe.

The drive was taking too long as I was anxious to get this night started and over with. Of course we couldn't run. That would be uncivilized and might attract attention should blurs be seen by humans. The black Lamborghini we drove was much subtler.

No parking in front of the house meant valets, amazingly vampire valets. I suppose there would be no humans involved in this soiree but what vampire would come here to be a valet.

"Aro pays well. Most of them are law breakers. Their salary is getting to keep their heads." Nicki whispered. "Open your mind to me."

"That always gives me a headache." I lied.

"And I always wish I could get drunk seeing those lude fantasies about your former patriot. I'm serious Bella. I promise tomorrow night we can party on the town. Tonight follow my lead, listen to my instructions and please try to act sophisticated."

"I thought you said follow your lead?" Sophisticated? This from a woman who danced naked on a bar in a grimy dive in Boston and didn't have intoxication to blame it on.

Once I walked inside, I was assaulted and did open my mind to her with ease. Colors everywhere, streams of colors heading straight for us. I had always seen gifts as colors, easy to spot and easy to counter. Anyone who tried to attack me found themselves the victims of their own power. I had yet to identify what powers were associated with what shades, but my own black tendrils attacked them without conscious thought, at least the offensive ones. Some just surrounded the vampire, what Nicki called passive gifts or harmless gifts. Some were offensive, brighter shades of reds and blues, and these were the ones I threw back at them.

I call it karma. Whatever attempts to harm me is sent tenfold towards the assailant.

One of the streams, a dark grey, was thrown back and I heard a scream.

There on the parlor floor, in front of three men in chairs, a young girl in a black dress and cloak lay on the floor clutching her head.

"_That's Jane_." Nicki told me through our link. _"She tried to attack us with her gift as soon as we walked in. Master Aro does not look happy about it."_

I lifted my eyes from the pathetic girl on the floor to the man in the middle high backed chair. Indeed he did not look happy, frowning at the vampire on the floor. The girl couldn't have been more than 14 when she was turned.

"_Don't feel sorry for her. The bitch is sadistic. I have no doubt Aro will be punishing her for an unprovoked attack. She is threatened by anyone more powerful than she is."_

Nicki was not one to stand idly by while being attacked. A nomad we encountered during our trip to Mexico found this out the hard way. Instead of anger from her I felt a bit of humor, smugness and satisfaction.

I followed her lead as always, still not comfortable with being surrounded by so many vampires, especially with gifts. How was I to block so many but force back my ability in regard to the man in the middle, obviously Aro?

"_I'm going to need you to compel me." _I told Nicki, hating the idea.

Some part of me heard Nicki introduce me, but I was focused on the feeling of letting go as I felt her essence take a gentle hold on my very soul.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Isabella." Aro told me. His aura was strong, invasive and quite frankly it frightened me. My resistance died though. For once I did nothing, letting Nicki redirect my energy, keeping guard against those around me but ignoring the biggest threat.

I allowed him to take my hand and gasped in surprise.

The pain I expected was not present, I could barely feel him, much less than Nicki's hold on me. I knew he was reading my thoughts, every thought I ever had, yet it did not feel as invasive as I thought it would.

After seconds or hours, I had no idea, he let go of my hand, but I remained staring at him. He was a somewhat handsome man, a bit on the thin side, with a mischievous side. Despite how old and powerful he was I felt no threat. Why should I? I was of his venom. Nicki had no problem with him and I knew she would not expose me to unnecessary danger.

"You are a true masterpiece, Isabella. You should be proud, Nicolette." the man said in almost a whisper, his eyes wide.

"So young though, Nicki. The girl craves adventure, just as you do. Isabella, has Nicolette told you of her human adventures? The dark magic, the other...indulgences she took part in?"

I couldn't help but smirk. Had she told me? She was a powerful witch emerged in Dark Magic, not because she was inherently evil, simply because it was more fun. Of course she told me. She still bragged often of her exploits as both a human witch and vampire.

"Yes Master Aro. I can only hope to live up to her example."

The man laughed sharply, nearly causing me to flinch and clapped his hands.

He may have been a bit insane. I chanced a look at the other two by his side and neither seemed amused. The older man looked bored, vacant, not even present. The other, the blonde one didn't look as if he was happy to be here at all.

Then Aro introduced me to the room. Every eye that was discreetly watching me was now trained on me with no need to hide their curiosity.

Why the hell did I let Nicki convince me this would be a good idea?

"_You are doing fine. Wonderful. He loves you, with good reason. Stay strong kid."_

"_Thanks for the pep talk Mistress Sire Nicolette. How long do we have to stay here?"_ I asked.

Nicki winked at me.

"Go mingle Isabella. I believe Master Aro has provided a fountain of warm blood in the dining room. I will join you shortly."

Thank whatever gods exist for the ability to not move or even blink. I may have immaturely stomped a foot at the idea of her leaving me surrounded by all these vampires. There may have been whining involved as well.

Instead...

"As you wish, Mistress."

"_Oh that was good. Keep it up and vamps around here will think you are tamed."_

Instead of responding either silently, verbally or with a string of curse words straight into her mind, I bowed my head towards Aro and moved into the crowd.

"_I'll be there shortly. Aro wishes to discuss something with me through our link. I promise I won't be long."_

I'll stick by your side Bella. Stay by me and you will be fine. My Sire is a lying bitch. The next time she wears those leather pants she is so fond of I am calling her grandma. Nicki hates that.

I made eye contact with no one for long, looking around the room, taking in as much as possible while avoiding any semblance of interest. This was not right. Nicki was my shield against vampires. Of course I would have to be comfortable around my own kind one day but I thought I would have a couple decades. So far, the only vampire besides Nicki I had been around was Garrett, who was my very willing sex partner during my first year, the asshole in Mexico and a couple nomads in Colorado, a red headed female and a blonde male with unfortunate facial hair and a ponytail who didn't know who Nicki was. They made their hostile intentions known and were dead soon after. They were both gifted but not offensive powers, more passive. Nicki said she believed one was a tracker and the other had some sort of survival skills.

It didn't help her obviously. That was the first time I saw the dark powers we had in action. Nicki had taught me a lot by that point but it was all theory, practiced in our own little isolated world. Seeing her destroy two vampires in the manner she did was shocking. It was also exhilarating. That event cemented my devotion to learning everything she could teach me.

The room itself would have been silent to a human, only soft piano music playing and crowded with silent, unmoving statues that were actually vampires. I knew the truth. The truth was there were hundreds of whispered conversations going on around me, mostly about me. I could not make all the words out but some were clearer than others.

"Don't do it Edward. Leave her alone. Those two are trouble you don't want."

I glanced towards the man who said that, a blonde gentleman whose arm was around a beautiful short girl with short dark hair.

And golden eyes. The blonde who was talking to the bronze haired boy, the two of them also had gold eyes.

Shit, Nicki wasn't kidding. There really were animal drinkers in the vampire world. I thought she was fucking with me, golden eyed vampires draining wild beasts. But here they were. Those must be the famous Cullens. I caught the eye of the older looking male, as well as his wife, no doubt Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the heads of the family.

"She is beautiful, Jasper." the Edward guy whispered.

Animal drinkers. Ridiculous. There was such a thing as a food chain. Carnivores ate herbivores, humans ate both and we ate humans. These animal feeders thinking was flawed. They thought animals' lives were less than humans in the scheme of nature. They had pity for them. Humans had no pity on themselves, something I learned in my human existence. A vampire saved me while a human tried to kill me.

Fucking ridiculous. I was not cruel. Nicki and I fed, we fed as often as we wanted on who we wanted, no different than a human going to their favorite fast food restaurant and selecting their favorite burger.

But Carlisle Cullen seemed to think by eating a lesser food he was somehow superior to other vampires.

"She took Jane down in a second and I'm not sure she was even trying. She is of Nicolette Swan's blood line. I heard Swan killed a couple nomads a year ago, turned them to stone with a look and shattered them." the blonde man whispered. "If you want to get laid, go for anyone besides one of those two."

I had to smirk. The Blonde was correct...almost. Nicki actually froze the venom in the nomad's bodies, turned the fluid to stone and ripped them apart while they stood immobile. It was almost too easy for her. I've learned the skill but have yet to find a vampire to practice on.

Perhaps this handsome, golden eyes Bambi feeder could approach me, allow me a bit of experimentation. He would make a pretty statue. Not exactly my type as far as man candy goes though.

"_Bella!"_

Ouch. When she broke into my head like that without warning it always hurt.

"_What?! That hurt damn it!" _I told my intrusive bestie.

"_Sorry. This is going to take a while. Adult meeting stuff. How miserable is it in there?"_

"_Remember that wax museum we visited in San Antonio? The statues had more personality. One of the animal munchers is debating approaching me." _

"_The house is cool, right?" _

"_Does Aro pop into your head as much as you pop into mine?"_

Of course he didn't. The link between Sires and their children did have its limits as far as distance.

"_No, he considers it rude."_

I could feel her humor. I loved her but she was one sarcastic bitch. Deciding to walk around the house I found the library, then made my way outside to the heated pool. Poor Michael. A hell of a place to have a heart attack.

More vampires surrounded the pool, most sipping glasses of blood and others simply taking it all in, mingling freely with the others. Another cove of animal feeders were staring at me. Three blondes, one woman of likely Spanish descent along with who I supposed was her mate. I had really thought Nicki was fucking with me when she spoke of these types of so called vampires.

One of the blondes had a strong offensive gift but it stayed close to her body. She likely required touch. The dark haired man had a slight purple haze around him. Whatever his gift was, he was weak and it definitely was not offensive.

The blatant stare he was sending my way was a bit offensive. At least it wasn't lust, more of shock and weariness.

For one hour I stood by the pool, sipping on small glasses of warm blood. I preferred straight from the tap but since feeding was off limits in this city while our vampire group meeting took place, provided blood would have to do.

Tonight the party, the next three days meetings, meetings that I did not have to attend. Poor Nicki would be stuck there, swapping stories with such important covens, including I suppose the animal feeders.

"_Fuck you bitch."_

"_If you pop into my head one more time without warning I am going to call you Grand mommy in front of everyone."_

"_And here I was, planning on having mercy on you."_

"_I love you Nicki. You are way too hot to be a grandmother, or great grandmother. Whatever the hell you are." _

Mercy? I needed mercy from my Sire because the bronze haired boy named Edward was making his way slowly towards me.

"_Aro wants to visit with us in a more private setting tomorrow and doesn't believe anyone here is worthy of your time. According to him you are a young woman who needs to have fun in the city. Take the Lambo and go to Bourbon Street._

Yes! _"You were right, Aro is really cool."_

"_Go have fun. I'll meet you on Bourbon Street at midnight. Go to the 600 hundred block. There is a club there called Maison Bourbon. Great live music. Please stay out of trouble."_

I was turned at 17. I was 20 years old now. I had a Lamborghini, a hot dress, a great body and unlimited funds. How the hell was I supposed to stay out of trouble?

"_Of course." _I assured her.

I heard the one known as Edward say hello but it was too late. I was already moving, leaving him behind. I had to wait ten minutes before my car was in front of the house. Thankfully after his aborted attempt to approach me the animal drinker must have given up, for tonight at least. Nicki probably wouldn't be happy if I turned him to stone.

Or plagued him with non-stop terrifying visions. I really wanted to use that once on a really annoying asshole. I should probably find a deserving human before I tried it on a vampire.

Leaving the car at our downtown hotel, I briefly considered visiting the Harrah's next door, but decided against it. I could hear the sounds of music and revelry not far away. Tomorrow I would explore the French Quarter and Jackson Square, but tonight was all about dancing.

My first experience of Bourbon Street was all I thought it might be. Thousands of humans intoxicated, dancing in the streets, dancing in the clubs. I walked a few blocks, receiving more than a few lust filled gazes. One of the many great things about New Orleans is having red eyes doesn't seem strange. Nothing on this street could possibly happen that would be considered strange. It reminded me of the trip to Las Vegas Nicki took me on in celebration of my thirst finally coming under control.

It was in the third club I visited, dancing in the middle of the humans, losing myself into the rhythm of the music that I felt a hard body press against me from behind and strong hands grip my waist.

In a normal situation I would have been defensive, thrown the obvious vampire across the room, attack with every weapon in my arsenal, as a vampire and master... okay, advanced beginner in the Dark Arts.

There was no need though. I recognized that scent and the feel of those hands and smiled, leaning back into him.

"Garret, my big tough Patriot." I greeted him.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I had a feeling I would find you here. How are you?"

I twisted and wrapped my arms around his beck, continuing to dance, pressed against him.

"I haven't gotten laid since you resumed your nomadic ways. I thought I meant more to you than a favor to Nicki."

I kidded of course. I know what I meant to him. I was young, aggressive and energetic. He was hot, willing and able to help me with the uncontrollable sexual urges. According to Nicki I never had any sexual experiences in my human life that she knew of. I more than made up for it in my newborn year with Garrett.

"Bella dear, I was afraid if I stayed around much longer you wouldn't miss me when I was gone. Besides I had no desire to be turned into a toad by your Sire."

I faked indignation. "My noble Sire would never do that! She would turn you into a faithful puppy. I always wanted a puppy apparently. So, what are you doing here? There is a gathering of our kind, at least those considered civilized. Please do not tell me you consider yourself civilized now?"

Garrett smiled and took my hand, pulling me outside.

"I have always considered myself a gentleman, dear Bella. You seem quite comfortable in your own skin now. Surrounded by thousands of potential meals and your eyes are as beautifully crimson as always. Not a touch of hunger in them."

I shrugged my shoulders. I worked hard for control. I didn't play with my food. When I hungered, I simply found a human who smelled especially delicious and fed. I only needed to feed once every couple weeks, where Nicki could go three weeks before becoming a complete bitch. Snickers had it right. You just aren't you when you are hungry.

"I am very comfortable and if you are interested you are more than welcome to get into my skin with me. I have an hour before I need to meet Nicki. Plenty of time to go a dark alley." I suggested. If I couldn't feed in this town, perhaps fate had given me a chance to get fucked hard. Feeding and fucking went neck and neck in importance in my life. Garrett could certainly tip the scales tonight.

Instead of taking me up he grinned and stepped back.

"My apologies Bella. I am afraid I am a bit taken these days."

I must have heard that wrong. Garrett, the tall, rough, sexy nomad was taken?

"You mated or just found another fuck buddy? Please tell me you just found another fuck buddy."

He shook his head and laughed. "Who exactly influences the language in your home? I can't imagine Nicki using fuck buddy any more than you."

"Call her Nicki and she will turn you into a toad. She could be early to find me. Seriously, please tell me you didn't meet someone you will be hooked up with for eternity? That sounds like a living hell."

Garrett turned to face the street and motioned to a blonde on the other side, glaring at me.

I knew her, or at least I saw her tonight.

"You mated with an animal feeder? God, do you kiss her after she feeds?" I whispered, seriously disturbed.

The blonde practically glided toward us, her demeanor not any friendlier the closer she came.

"I was wondering where you went? Old friend of yours? She can't be that old of a friend. She was only turned three years ago."

Hello as well. Nice to meet you. I'm Bella, you are one of the Denali whores, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Bitch.

"Kate, this is Bella..."

"Swan. Aro's new pet witch." Kate finished. And here I thought I would try the recurring horrifying visions on a human first.

"A pleasure to meet you, Kate." I offered my hand and she took it with a delighted smile, her aura flaring. This would be funny.

"Kate don't..."

Garrett's warning was too late. She flared and whatever gift she had, was directed at me on contact and redirected to her.

She dropped like a stone. Garrett barely caught her before she hit the ground.

Karma is a bitch.

The woman stood up and looked a bit more respectful now.

"My Sire is the child of Aro and one of the most powerful vampires in the world. You seriously thought attacking me was the way to go? I'm disappointed Kate Denali. Despite your pathetic diet, my Mistress assured me that your coven was civilized. I am sure she will be interested to know you attempted to attack me."

"We do apologize. Katerina was out of line."

Ahh another blonde. Tanya, head whore in charge. I can't believe a thousand year old vampire like Kate couldn't be more mature. Nicki says I'm immature? I'm twenty years old. What are these bitches excuse?

"Think nothing of it." I told her, taking the high ground. "I certainly wasn't injured. I should be on my way. No doubt my Mistress will be expecting me at our arranged spot. I assume since you and your coven are here the gatherings are over?"

Tanya smiled but I could tell she was furious at Kate most likely. "We stay out of vampire politics. Aro had no need of us and the party was getting a bit stale. I am sure we will have more opportunities to get to know each other over the next few days."

Aro doesn't need you because your coven despite its age is weak.

I winked at Garrett and walked away, shaking my hips a bit. I don't give a damn if she is a succubus, I knew he still wanted me. Kate Denali knew it as well. I think she had been embarrassed enough for one night.

So what to do now? Find another club? Pay better attention to my surroundings, watch for animal feeders? What if that Edward was around? He wouldn't have followed me, would he?

I checked my surroundings looking for any other yellow eyed vamps. I caught sight of one large vampire with short dark hair, who had his arm around a beautiful blonde who resembled members of the whore coven.

Damn it, they were watching me. What the hell is with these vampires? The blonde Cullen was the only one who had any sense. They should leave me alone. I was not some shiny new toy.

I closed my eyes and whispered a simple spell then looked once more.

They were staring at me with wide eyes. Or at least staring at the spot they had seen me in earlier. Nothing better than a simple cloaking spell to make a quick getaway, or at least move away from these vampires.

I moved three blocks, sure that they had gone in the other direction, no doubt wondering how I disappeared. I was glad I had gotten far enough away as I could feel my cloaking spell fading. I ducked into a small alley, not wanting to scare the hell out of anyone I suddenly appeared in front of. Disappearing in front of a crowd of intoxicated humans was easy enough. I should probably be more subtle reappearing.

"_Why are you using magic? Are you being attacked?"_

Damn it!

"_I have had to call you Mistress three times tonight. Stop popping in my head before I do call you grandmother to anyone who asks!"_

I could feel her annoyance. I knew the feeling. She was also worried and I did appreciate it.

"_You aren't as powerful as you could be yet. You have a lot to learn and the covens you met tonight aren't the only ones in New Orleans. Have you been attacked?"_

"_Just by Garrett's hands, which I didn't mind, Kate Denali's power which dropped her on her blonde ass and had a couple Cullens watching me so I disappeared. Nothing major. Animal feeders are so weird. Seriously what is their deal?"_

"_Garrett is there? What the hell is he doing there? Do not get attached to him, Bella. You took him into an alley, didn't you?"_

I did my best to hide my annoyance but failed. What kind of girl did she think I was? Like I would just take a guy into an alley and have sex. Come to think of it I did ask Garrett. Oops.

"_No, I didn't fuck him. He is here with Kate Denali. The idiot mated."_

"_Oh that is too good. This I have to see. Meeting's over. I'm getting a ride to the hotel, changing then I will be there."_

I didn't need a Sire or mother, but I did need my friend to keep me entertained. My very deadly friend who would make animal drinkers and any other vampire cautious to approach me or even try me, as Kate did.

The Funky 544. Great music and in the opposite direction from the Cullen and Denali Coven. It qualified.

The crowd parted for me as I walked towards the bar. I adjusted my dress a bit and leaned against the bar taking in the crowd. Humans may be food but if I was going to be ground against them on a dance floor, I preferred to be surrounded by attractive humans.

Then I saw him.

He was sitting alone at a small table in the back of the club. Short sandy blonde hair, great muscle tone and his face...wow.

He looked at me and I was caught. Those eyes, the deep blue eyes seemed to look right through me. He had my complete attention and I had his.

He smiled.

I pulled my eyes away from his and looked at his hand. He was drinking a Corona Light.

"Bartender, give me a bottle of Corona Light."

Bottle in hand I walked towards him, stalking him in a way, my eyes never leaving my prey.

"Mind if I sit?" I asked him, holding the bottle out towards him. Despite his status as a human, I felt nervous. He smelled so delicious, not just his blood but everything about him. Even the slight scent of beer on his breath was intriguing.

My mouth was watering. What the hell was going on with me? Should I ask Nicki? No, no way.

"Please do." he told me in the sexiest voice.

He stood and pulled out a chair for me, moving within inches of me. He was taller than my 5'6", close to 6"2 I would say.

"Thanks for the beer." he said as he sat back down across from me. "Jason Connolly. You are?"

What name was I supposed to be using this time? I was still listed as a missing person, presumed dead only three years ago. Nicki gave me several aliases including the one on my fake ID I carried in my hand bag.

I just couldn't remember the name at the moment.

"Bella Swan."

I reached out and took his hand. For the first time in my short immortal life I felt a shock from his hand.

What the hell was going on?

"A pleasure to meet you, Bella Swan."

The pleasure was going to be all mine before this night was over.


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own Twilight

A/N thanks for all the reviews. Big thanks to my old friend MoonOrchid who did the banners for this story and Claws. She is wicked talented. One day I am going to figure out how to bribe her to write more of the best Reneseme story I have ever or will ever read called Genesis. Not many stories can make me laugh constantly but my little Cilantro can do it. The greatest demon child written since Damian. I plan to have a new chapter of Claws out in two days then I have to work on my other story on my other profile. Things are going to get complicated for my favorite couple. No love story can ever go smoothly with these two.

**Chapter 2**

_**Connolly**_

Unbelievable. Months of capturing, killing and in some cases, disabling and torturing vamps led us to New Orleans. According to a few of our prisoners this was supposed to be the largest vamp gathering in a couple decades, the largest ever on our soil.

The mission was should have been simple, find the gathering place and attack once they were all gathered, wiping out the power structure of the vampire world. So of course the President shot that idea down. The gathering was in a very high profile house in a historic district. We couldn't even get agents on the ground close enough for intel because of the presence of numerous guards with heightened senses.

Instead we scouted, identify and take out as many as we could in silence, no more than three at a time. The ones we felt were top dogs, like the freaks who arrived from Italy were first on the list. Vampires had been feeding on humans for thousands of years. Now we finally had a chance to take a lot of them out at once instead of chasing loners across the country. It was time for humanity to go to the top of the food chain once again.

I should have been out on the street, staying sober, looking for vamps and passing the targets onto the snipers doing their best to hide on the tops of Bourbon St. buildings, praying no vamps decided on a rooftop run.

But the vamps we had seen had made no move to take any humans into one of the several alleys and dark streets on either side of Bourbon. They were just fucking tourists and as long as they were in a tourist spot, we couldn't exactly fire and hope our fellow humans didn't notice bodies breaking like stone and lighting on fire.

We also had to be careful to clean up messes quickly. We fuck this up and too many vamps see one of their own taken out by a human weapon, at best they flee the city and at worst, they overrun us.

Since this was all such a clusterfuck and in my mind a monumental waste of time, I decided to get off the streets, sit in the back of the bar next to me and drink. Against protocol? Yeah, definitely, but I was a hunter and I couldn't hunt tonight. Drinking sounded better than following vampires like some creepy stalker.

So of course, not five minutes after I had sat down, almost done with my first beer, the hottest damn woman, human or vampire, I have ever seen walks right up to me and offers me a beer.

Bella Swan.

Her eyes told me what her diet consisted of. Bright crimson eyes were turning darker by the second.

Black, red, made no difference, her and those eyes were gorgeous.

When I shook her hand, I thought I would have to keep my face neutral, not show that the cold skin of a walking corpse bothered me. Instead I felt an electric shock from her that I could tell caught Bella by surprise too. What the fuck was that about? It wasn't painful at all. Quite the opposite.

Her hand was cool, skin smooth, and damn did she feel good.

Maybe death by vampire wasn't so bad a way to go. All the fem vamps were incredibly hot. This girl took it to another level though.

I should probably talk.

"So Bella, what brings you to the Big Easy?"

She shrugged her shoulders and smirked a bit.

"I guess I like things that are big and easy. What about you? Local or tourist?"

Fake background, fake background, what the hell was my fake background?

"Neither. I live about six hours away up the coast in Texas, a little island called Galveston. Needed a new place to drink so drove up today."

I can't believe I just told her where I used to live. Technically that was where my mail still went.

She didn't look impressed. "Galveston? That little sand bar in the arm pit of the Gulf of Mexico? Nicki told me the beach looks like the ocean took a dump and it all piled up on the Texas Coast."

Okay, that pissed me off. Yeah, the Gulf is muddy. Sure a sand shark could climb up your asshole and out your mouth before you knew it was there. Yeah, the thousands of large freighters that sailed around it every year may have had not had the best impact on the water quality. It was still home though.

"Who is Nicki?" I asked, instead of taking offense. She was here. My target, one of my targets had just willingly walked up to me and this was no time to address her insults.

"My much older, less attractive sister." she told me. "She has a modeling gig in New Orleans for a few days so I decided to take in the city while she is stuck in photo shoots."

Modeling gig, huh?

"So what is it you do? College?"

Bella nodded her head and grabbed my beer, tilting it back and draining it. From what I understand, later that is going to come back up. Of course I could say the same about a lot of human women I have been with who couldn't handle their alcohol.

"I'm working on my PhD. Mostly environmental studies but I dabble in physics sometimes. I suppose you could say protecting wildlife is one of my passions. What about you Tex? How do you pay for those jeans you are wearing?"

Yeah, the jeans that are getting uncomfortably tight the longer she looks at me. She is the enemy. She is the enemy. She murders humans, drains out all the blood in their bodies. She is a monster.

One hot fucking monster with an amazing body and a blue dress made out of some flimsy material that would be easy to rip off her.

Focus damn it! I've seen dozens of female vamps. She is just like the rest...only a lot hotter.

"Just got out of the armed forces a few months ago." That wasn't technically a lie. "Sort of in a career transition at the moment. Thinking about some underwater demolition, maybe deep sea welding."

I think I just impressed her. Maybe? What fucking difference did it make? I was doing what I do. Killing her kind.

She reached across the table top and grabbed my hand.

God, touching her is like a hit of Ecstasy. Not that I would know how Ecstasy makes some feel. Ty just described it to me once.

I lie to myself even in my own head.

"You feel that?" Bella asked curiously. She seemed surprised. Maybe it wasn't a vampire power she had. Static electricity? In a bar? Not likely.

"Yeah, I do."

I stopped the nearest waitress and ordered another beer.

"What would you like, Bella? Another Corona?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "Alcohol is not really my drink of choice. But since I can't have what I want this weekend I suppose shots will have to do. Tequila, four for my friend and four for me to start. Keep them coming until I say stop."

Hot vamp reached into the top of her dress and pulled four hundred dollar bills out of her bra, handing them to the waitress whose eyes widened.

I think I am in love.

Killer, monster, feeds on humans. Vampire damn it! Get your shit together Connolly. She is a fucking target!

"If I didn't know better, I would think you were trying to get me drunk." I mentioned. How the hell was I supposed to drink shot after shot and keep my head about me? I was good but that would be kind of ridiculous.

"I want to see what kind of stamina you have." she told me.

"I can think of other ways to test that."

I closed my eyes, not believing I said that. What other ways? You gonna fuck a vamp who can crush a car without any effort? How does that work genius? It wouldn't get that far because you would pass out from blood loss in about five seconds if she takes her time.

I knew Bella heard my quiet and idiotic response but looking at her I could tell she was humored. No doubt wondering how I could hope to fuck a vampire.

But it was possible, right? If I did and she didn't kill me by some miracle, I would have an excellent source of unwitting intel.

If it was a chance I had to take, I would do it for my country. I'm all about patriotism.

"You staying near here?" I asked.

"The Windsor. My sister and I have the Presidential suite booked for the next week. We thought we would stay on for a while after her shoot is over. It's only about a ten minute walk from here."

"Yeah, I know the place."

These two definitely weren't loners living in the wild. That damn suite was over $5000 a night. This was definitely a gathering for the rich and famous of the undead world.

"Your sister must make quite a bit of money from modeling. Is she famous?"

Bella shook her head. "Not really. I guess you could say we have family money, inherited and all that. Like I said, she is much less attractive than I am. I really think she could make something of herself if she was as disciplined as me."

Damn it her foot was brushing my leg under the table. Thank God the shots just arrived.

She downed all four of them in seconds.

"Your turn."

Hard to ignore a challenge like that. A small part of me, one easily ignored, said having a beer on duty was one thing, but downing Tequila shots while a hot vamp was rubbing my leg with her foot was another.

Like I said, it was a small part of me and the larger part downed the four shots, not as quickly as she did but not far behind.

Four more shots were laid before us by our overeager and thanks to Bella, overpaid waitress.

I looked at them uncertainly then glanced at her. She had a humored look on her face and an eyebrow raised.

Then her shots were gone, leaving the next move to me. This was stupid. I couldn't win a shot contest with a vampire. She was obviously wanting me drunk, easier for her to take me somewhere and fuck me or kill me. Probably both.

"I think I am done for the night. You win, I guess. I would rather stay somewhat sober in the presence of your company. You are the most fascinating person I have met in a very long time."

She reached for my hand again. There was that damn low grade buzz that gave me an instant hard on.

"We have hardly learned enough about each other for me to be the most fascinating person you have met. I'm going to cut to the chase here Mr. Connolly. I have had to focus on my studies for the past two years. I haven't gotten laid in the last two years. I really want to fuck you. We doing this or do we need to ply you with more alcohol?"

I took a look at the shots then her. She was wearing a black lace bra under that dress. The top had come down just a bit so I could see it.

There was no way this was happening. She would crush me. It wasn't possible. She was a walking corpse, a living nightmare, an undead...

"Hell yes we are doing this. Looks like I will get to see the grandeur of the Presidential Suite."

Bella shook her head quickly. "My sister is a real buzzkill. She would give me hell for bringing over a hu...a random man I met at a bar and spoke to for twenty minutes. We need to find another place. Where are you staying?"

Yeah, I sure as hell wasn't taking her to a rundown motel where over thirty spec ops trained to kill vampires were.

I should probably. It would be the smart move if I was smart and had any sense of self preservation. One shot, she would never feel a thing. Sure she would hear the bullet coming for a second, could even get out of the way if she was expecting it but she likely wouldn't. One shot to the back and she lights up, turns to ash.

That wasn't going to happen.

I needed her for intel. I had to keep her alive for intel. That's it. That's the only reason.

"Just got into town today. Haven't found a place yet. I suppose I could find one now. Wanna help?"

"I think we can find a place very quickly. Let's go."

_**Bella**_

This is such a dumb fucking idea. I was probably going to break every bone in his body and while the idea of fucking the life out of him turned me on the thought of him dead didn't which was extremely strange.

Still that feeling that coursed through my body when he touched me made me wet instantly. I couldn't ignore that. I would just be careful. All I really had to do is hold still, let him touch me. That touch, he was so delicate but to let him keep touching me, I was fairly certain I could orgasm from that alone.

Besides he also had a tongue. If his skin made me feel that way, what would his tongue do to me?

I had to think about this. What positions could I use that wouldn't kill him when I came? Garrett was easy. I didn't have to hold back. Sure I almost snapped his arm off one time but that was only a week after I started fucking him. Newborn sex frenzy and strength etc., etc.

This man though, if he was a vampire, I would keep him on a leash. A leash would look cute on him. He's obviously in great shape and as a vampire, if I could maybe get him one of those collars with the spikes...

No, bad girl. Nicki would be so pissed if I tried to turn a human. First, I would probably just drain him by accident. Second, she would not want a newborn guy around to train no matter how hot he was. Third she would probably want me to share and that wasn't happening. He was mine.

He was mine? What the fuck? When did I become possessive?

I could handle this though. I'll just tell her about it afterward. Just in case I need her help making a body incinerate. Controlled pyrokinesis wasn't exactly a specialty of mine. I usually started a small wildfire. Nicki would be angry if I turned him, angry if I drained him but only slightly annoyed if I killed him during sex and not let me live it down for the next decade. I would also never get the puppy I want. Lamborghini? No problem, whatever you want Bella. A couple million dollar mansions around the world? Nicki has that covered. A beach house on a private island in the Caribbean? Nicki has two islands. Bella wants a puppy?

Nope. You won't housetrain it Nicki says. You won't take her for walks. A dog is not living inside our residences. Sorry Bella, not happening. I can buy you a poodle ranch if you like but you have to visit them there.

I don't want a fucking poodle. I want a Pitbull.

The truth of the matter is Nicki killed some werewolves at some Indian Reservation in Washington State a long time ago. She had gone after a medicine man who pissed her off and four of them tried to kill her. She slaughtered them easily but swore she couldn't get the smell of wet dog out of her hair for weeks. Funny how fate works huh? My great grandmother kills some oversized werewolves and close to century later I can't have a puppy in the house.

What was I thinking about? Oh right, Jason Connolly wearing a spiked collar.

I needed to focus. How could I have a massive orgasm without breaking him completely?

Like magic, I will just have to wing it and hope everything around me doesn't explode.

"Excuse me?"

You gotta be fucking kidding me. The short animal terrorist.

I stopped and so did Jason, abruptly since I was holding his hand.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. I was horny as hell, worried about how to orgasm without crushing his skull or pelvis or legs and now I was a bit annoyed that Nicki wouldn't let me have a puppy. I didn't need this shit right now.

"We weren't properly introduced earlier. My name is Alice..."

"I don't give a damn. I have somewhere to be with my friend. Somewhere important where you won't be."

"I just need a moment of your time. It won't take long."

Jason stepped up beside me, taking her in with curious eyes. "This is friend of yours?"

"No." I told him quickly, not wanting to be associated even under false pretenses with animal killers. "I saw her at my sister's modeling shoot today. You model children's clothes, right Alice?"

Wow. That must have hurt. I saw a moment of cute little anger on her face. "I'm wearing Gucci Genius Jeans and a custom designed top. These boots were made by hand in a small Shoppe in Paris. Not many children wear these."

"Congrats, you wear overpriced clothes. Now...shoo. Be gone."

She wasn't leaving. Instead she crossed her arms and pouted. If I didn't do something about this, she would keep following us. I could imagine me fucking him on the bed while she stood at the end pouting with her arms still crossed.

I faked a breath and turned to my human sex toy. "Put my number in your contacts. Text me when you find a place and I will be right there after I have a talk with Alex."

"Alice."

"Does it fucking matter?" I growled, making her step back a bit. Turning back to my boytoy I gave him my number and patted him on the ass when he walked away, warning him not to take too long. If nothing else I could track that delicious scent.

Left alone with Alice I was a bit happy that she seemed intimidated even surrounded by hundreds of humans.

"What the hell do you want?" I met a human tonight by luck who I was fairly certain could give me an orgasm though prolonged touch. It has been a very long time since I didn't have to take matters into my own hands so to speak.

"My entire family attended this convention because we were assured no humans would be fed on in the city. I realize you fascinate Aro but the rules apply to every vampire, even his favorites. I would hate to see you make a mistake that could land you in trouble. I realize you are young..."

"Lafayette Cemetery No. 1, 1400 Washington Ave. Its five minutes away. Should take us less than a minute. Its closed right now. We can talk there."

I moved for a dark alley and hit the rooftops and she followed. I give her credit for having the courage too. I wouldn't follow a young sexually frustrated vampire witch into a haunted graveyard.

We arrived quickly and I took it in. It was just after midnight and Nicki would be pissed, I wasn't at our designated rendezvous but she knew sex trumped everything except blood. Sure she would be texting me in minutes or pop into my head but she would understand.

The cemetery was everything I thought it would be. Creepy, beautiful and very haunted. I could see six ghosts strolling the grounds. The tall above ground tombs were spectacular. I would have to be careful. This was a major historical landmark and I didn't want to destroy it.

Sure we were alone from living humans I turned towards her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? I haven't bothered you idiots. What gives you the right to remind me of the rules and assume I was going to feed from him?"

"I can see the future and I saw you going into a room alone with him." she told me proudly. The bitch was smiling. "I am trying to help you out."

I looked at her doubtfully. Her power was flaring constantly. A passive power yet one that tried to cover me. Despite its power she couldn't touch me.

I turned my back to her and began walking through the rows of tombs until I found a path surrounded by trees.

"In the novels, the Mayfair Witches were buried here." I said, talking to myself. I suppose she thought I was talking to her.

"Those are great books. I have read all her works several times."

I turned and gave my best friendly smile. According to my Sire I still looked a bit evil when I smiled but it was charming on me.

"Did you learn the most important lesson from those books?"

"What was that?"

"You don't fuck with witches. Tell me, can you really see my future?"

The girl shook her head. "No, I looked for his and saw you."

"Did you see me feed from him?"

"No, but your intent was obvious. The vision ended before I could see you killing him."

I nodded my head. As I suspected.

"It's too bad you can't read my future. You would have seen this coming."

I grabbed her throat and launched into the air, slamming her into the concrete walk below us. A short girl sized crater was present but it wasn't enough. I swung, over and over again, loving the feel of her face crunching. I haven't been in a fight in so long I forgot how good this felt. I stuck her ribs twice and the cracking was divine. She screamed and it was music to my ears.

Unfortunately my focus on the scream cost me when I felt a vampire strike me from behind, knocking me away from her.

I stood up quickly and faced the blonde male, her mate. Judging by the scars on his bare arms it was obvious he knew what he was doing in a fight. No power could touch me, every harmful object that came towards me was redirected except for fists. Nicki and Garrett had proved that time and time again in combat training.

This guy could be a problem.

His aura was intense, a lot of power, offensive in nature and he was unleashing it on me.

I watched him closely and to my surprise he began to calm down.

He was calming down quite a bit considering his mate was still on the ground behind him.

"You're an empath, aren't you?" I realized. He was trying to calm me down and it was only driving him into a calm that would get him killed. This was too great.

He must have realized what was happening though because his power was drawn back into himself. Damn. Now he was awake.

"I don't give a damn who you are. No one attacks my Mate."

"I don't give a damn who you are. I haven't been laid in two years and she interfered. I was ordered to have a good time tonight by my Sire. She prevented me from following that order. Someone is going to pay, you or her? I hate disappointing my Sire."

"Back off bitch."

The blonde female and the big male walked up beside him. The two heads of the coven were helping tiny out of her hole. Where is...oh there he is, to my left. The bronze haired pretty boy.

"Finally we have a party." I whispered and raised my hands. The dark magic flowed freely around me, the winds picked up and the small lights around the cemetery shattered.

"Adda laratu kashaptu ida rakibu!"

Nicki doesn't need chants to cast a spell. She has a complete mastery over the darkness. Me? Not so much. Spells help me focus, short simple phrases in ancient Sumerian usually do the trick just to get me warmed up.

The Cullens were afraid now and I couldn't blame them. It wasn't only my appearance, my eyes completely black, wind flowing around me, my feet coming slightly off the ground, my arms outstretched.

No the were seeing the dead spirits I had raised, the angry spirits who had not crossed over, who stayed trapped in this cemetery.

Despite not having physical forms, ghosts could do pretty amazing things, like scaring the shit out of someone and making them frozen, literally too scared to move. Kind of like looking into the face of the devil I would imagine.

"Not him!" I ordered the spirit heading towards the blonde male.

The blonde looked at me once again, anger filling his face.

"Stop this!"

"Make me." I told him with a wink.

He did and my suspicions about his ability were correct. He was beating the hell out of me. I did my best, but after being a vampire for only three years, my physical combat skills needed quite a bit or work.

I found myself on my knees, him behind me, arms wrapped around my neck.

This wouldn't do at all.

"Stop this now, witch!"

Stop? Not one of my favorite words. He should have lifted me higher from the ground. Some spells did require a certain amount of physical properties. The one I needed was just under my hand. I stuck my fist into the concrete and brought the crushed dust to my mouth.

"Alu" I whispered into the dust and threw it over my head into his face.

The man's grip lessened and I stood up, tossing his unconscious body to the ground.

"Bella Stop this now!"

More vampires. I know Garrett did not just try to order me. Doesn't work that way. And of course the rest of the animal feeders were with him. One day he would have golden eyes and all the memories of out sexual pleasures would be tainted in my mind.

I took a look at Jasper, definitely resembling a corpse, eyes closed, not breathing, passed out to the world.

The Cullen clan were kneeling on the ground while the spirits of the dead roared into their faces, too afraid to move.

Why would I stop? Two curses working perfectly. Sure I had to resort to my broken Sumerian but I really feel I had a grasp on it tonight.

"Why would I stop? I haven't had this much fun since Amsterdam."

Damn it. He looked relieved. That meant...

Yep, Nicki just landed next to me. She was no longer wearing her dress. Now she was decked out in that black leather she loved so much. I knew if she got into a fight there was absolutely no way her heels weren't going to break off her boots and she loved those boots.

She waved her hand and the dead went back to their graves.

Show off.

"Nicolette, I am glad you are here. I never thought I would say that." Garrett admitted.

Nicki stood by my side.

Fireballs lit up in her hands. Not just fire but what she lovingly referred to as hellfire, guaranteed to burn a vamp.

"Nice job taking Jasper out. Take the rest of the Cullens. Garrett and the whore coven are mine." she told me.

I loved my Sire.

Deciding to follow her lead like the obedient child I am, I called forth balls of hellfire and was mostly confident I wouldn't start an inferno that would burn New Orleans to the ground.

"There is no need for this!" the head whore in charge of the Succubae yelled, bravely walking forward. That was a mistake. She barely ducked as Nicki's fireball flew over her head into a tomb behind her.

I looked over at the Cullens and chose my target. The big guy. Not because I had anything against him, just because he was the biggest and if I missed, I would never hear the end of it. Nicki may have toyed with Tanya but I was expected to be perfect.

My attack was stopped short by the clapping of hands. Aro was walking out with Caius next to him.

Nicki turned to me and the fireballs were gone. She was actually smiling.

"Nice job, Bella. You made me proud." Nicki whispered.

Aro walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"We have been watching since Alice followed you here. That was brilliant dear. Another five minutes and you could have killed two covens. So beautiful. Nicolette you have outdone yourself."

Nicki wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.

"Credit goes to her. She is a natural. The sleeping curse was a brilliant move. Keeping the coven members terrified to move so you could pick them off one by one. You definitely need work on hand to hand but that will come. I suspect in a year, you will be able to cast with only your mind."

Once of the many things I loved about Nicki was the self-confidence she gave me but never sugarcoated anything. I would be nice to not mispronounce Sumerian to cast. She has told me that my horrible dialect is a sign that I really only need it to focus and not as an actual tool.

Dark Magic is so fun.

"Aro! My coven was attacked for no reason by Bella Swan" Charles, or Carlisle maybe, told Aro. "Punishment is warranted. I do not wish her harm but there must be some form of penance for what has gone on here tonight."

"And excellent point Carlisle." Aro agreed. "Bella dear, why did they attack you?"

"We..."

"Quiet Carlisle. You will be given time to defend your coven's actions. Bella?"

_Tell him what happened kid. No worries. _Nicki popped into my head.

May as well be honest.

"Master Aro, I was in the process of taking a human to a hotel room for the purpose of having sex with him. The short one Amy...Alex...Alice, yes her, she interrupted me. We came here so I could figure out what the hell her problem was away from humans. She told me she had seen the human's future and believed I was going to feed from him though admitted she had not seen that, only me being alone in a room with him. I was ordered by my Sire to have fun tonight. Since she prevented me from obeying this order in my mind this was a direct insult to my Mistress. I could not let that stand. After beating the hell out of her, her Mate attacked me then I found myself outnumbered by his coven. I was forced to call forth the dead to immobilize them while I dealt with the Mate. He continued to attack me so I sent his soul into the abyss. That's it. You know the rest."

Aro shook his head. "That is a serious charge Carlisle. Preventing a child from obeying her Sire? I am disappointed. I thought you raised your children better than that."

"She was going to kill a human! She just admitted she planned to have sex with him!" Doctor Killjoy told the coolest vampire king ever.

"There is a rule against feeding in New Orleans for the next few days. No one said we couldn't kill humans." Nicki pointed out. "If she had drained a human she would be punished, would she not Master Aro?"

Aro nodded his head. "I think two weeks spent under Volturi watch at our Villa in Sorrento would be sufficient. Were you aware that Nicolette and Bella are able to enjoy the sun without humans noticing? A simple glamor spell. Nicolette used it on the Guard once and we all had a wonderful time on the beach. That would have been what? 1962?"

"Yes Master Aro. It was a wonderful time. Perhaps Bella does need a reprimand. I haven't been the Villa in many years and we could both use a bit of sun and relaxation after this unprovoked attack."

"Don't be ridiculous. Everything I have is always open to you. No reprimands needed. Bella do you believe any punishment is warranted for the Cullens?"

I checked for my phone and saw it was in pieces in the hole I used Alice Cullen to make.

My damn phone. I would have to track him by scent tonight. Shit. How long have I been here? His scent, thousands of humans, tracking wasn't really my thing. Nicki said that Demetri guy can find anyone.

"No Master Aro. I believe they have received all the punishment due for getting in the way of following my Mistress's order. I think it is time I leave. The bars are still open and I have a human to track."

I walked away dejectedly, knowing he was probably lost for the night. If I could get a new phone in the morning, I should be able to keep my number and maybe he will call or text. A girl could hope, right? Animal feeders. They ruin everything.

"Wait! What did you do to Jasper?!" Alice screamed.

"Sleeping curse." I told her.

"Wake him up, please!"

"I can't. That's' up to you. You're his mate, right? Only true love's kiss can break a sleeping curse, remember? Haven't any of you ever read fairy tales? Watched Once Upon A Time? Seriously? You should do some research before you fuck with a witch, Cullens."

Nicki, Aro and Caius accompanied me from the cemetery. We were almost near Bourbon St when I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, seriously, how angry are you?" I asked the three, but my focus was on Nicki.

"Angry?" Caius asked and to my shock he was actually smiling. "I haven't enjoyed watching something that much in decades, maybe centuries. I had a perfect view of Emmett Cullens face. I wish I could have seen the ghost near him but he was petrified! Oh it was glorious. I admit I was a bit indifferent to your arrival tonight Bella. I honestly thought Nicki would waste a decade training you but Aro is right. Beautiful performance."

"Exactly." Aro agreed. "Did you see Garrett's face when Nicki's hands lit up? I had Demetri on one side of the cemetery and Felix on the other recording the whole ordeal. I can't wait to get back to Volterra and see it in our theater room. I do have to ask, were you truly going to attempt relations with a human, Bella?"

"Yeah, what's up with that? Hundreds of vampires in the city and you want to get it on with a weak human. His body isn't hard enough to do anything. It would be like fucking an eggshell." Nicki pointed out.

Hmmm. Should I tell her he can make me wet with a touch? Probably not a good idea to bring it up in front of the two kings.

"Research? I was just curious if it could be done."

"_Bullshit."_

"_Can we talk about it later? Alone?"_

"_You bet your cute ass we will. What's this about his touch you are trying to hide? This could be a problem. I'll get them to split then you are going to tell me everything."_

Damn it.


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own Twilight

Chapter 3

_**Nicki**_

This was not supposed to happen. Not to her, not to me. Ever.

I loved my son, and I loved my grandson, but I always despised the waste of oxygen that called himself my husband. Were it not for his love of my son I would have disemboweled him in my human life and strangled him with his intestines.

Men were fun, men were toys. You fucked them and left them in the toybox when you were done or simply threw them away if you no longer wanted them. The only man I ever truly gave a damn about was Aro. He opened the world to me, encouraged me, supported me, saved my life. He did more for me than my own human father who sold me to be a wife at 14.

In the world of vampires, males and females were treated equally. Those with power ruled and those without bowed or died, regardless of the sex of the vampire. In this world I had the power, I had independence, I did what I wanted.

The only threat to my independence was mating. The word made me wish I could still vomit. Being tied to someone for eternity? Not happening. I brought Bella to this life and gave her the existence she truly deserved. I would be damned if it included some man chosen for her by fate and not by herself.

I would not let her be bound to anyone.

I kept watch on all male vampires who neared her. I never suspected I would have humans to worry about.

She had told me of her attraction to this human, the way she felt when she touched him, how she almost lost herself in his eyes and had no desire to feed from him. I knew what this was and would be having Master Marcus confirm it later today. It would be dealt with before she knew it for what it was. I would find this human and end him before it went farther.

My baby would be bound to no one.

I watched her sitting in her pajamas she insisted were too comfortable not to wear. She was concentrating so hard, trying to figure out these human games. Soon she would crush the controller in a fit of anger.

"Damn it!"

As I suspected.

"Nicki, I need another controller and I need help. Stop brooding and help me."

I pulled another controller from the entertainment center and handed it over, taking a seat next to her.

"I can't believe you can't figure this out on your own." I told her, unable to hide the humor in my voice. She adored Tomb Raider video games for the combat but the puzzles constantly confounded her.

"You think it's easy? Even if I knew which way to go, the order is screwed up plus the timing of the jumps...the whole thing is ridiculously hard. I just want to kill Trinity scum but no, I have to figure this crap out. How the hell do I beat this?"

I shrugged my shoulders, having no idea. The damn games confounded me as well. It took us 47 hours to beat the first one and the sequel Bella was playing now was much more difficult.

"I can't tell you. If I did it would take away from your enjoyment of the game." I tried.

Despite having an excellent poker face, as usual Bella saw through my bullshit.

"You don't know either, do you? Get on YouTube and figure it out!"

I shook my head. Watching playthroughs on YouTube was cheating in my opinion.

"If you want Lara to find the Divine Source you are going to do it yourself, not rely on humans. You're smart so figure it out. Use Survival instincts and listen to what she says. She drops hints constantly."

A good Sire must encourage, not simply give instructions. If Bella wanted to defeat the tomb, she would have to figure it out, because I had no idea.

It was a miracle watching her like this. Such a change from when she was mortal.

I watched Bella her entire life. I was in the delivery room when she was born and I sensed the power in the baby immediately. Finally a female born from my line, with the potential to be as powerful as I was. To that point in my life I had traveled the world, sometimes staying in Volterra, but most often using Aro's money to do as I pleased, go where I wanted and built up a lifestyle of overindulgence. If I saw something I wanted, I bought it. I was a bit spoiled I suppose but when your Sire is the king of the vampire world and offers you anything, how could you refuse?

Despite everything I had, I was lonely. I did not want a man, I wanted a friend, a companion and an equal. Bella became all that and more.

Her human life was miserable. Perhaps miserable is too strong a word. Boring would be a more apt description though that word is synonymous with miserable in my mind. I watched her when I could, always out of her sight. I hired bodyguards to live near her, always in the shadows, blending in with the community but always with one main purpose, to protect her at all costs.

She grew into such a lovely young woman, and yet sad as well. When her mother took her from Forks, I suspected her situation would only worsen. My suspicion was correct. I watched her take care of that bitch from such a young age, cook her meals and pay her bills. I watched Renee bring a string of men into their home over the years, some like her, nothing better than drunks, some just terrible choices.

Bella gave up her youth to that woman. She studied, she worked, never making any friends, worried about things like budgets, cleaning, cooking and avoiding her mother's boyfriends as much as possible. I knew all this because even when I was not near her, the man I hired to watch and protect her was there, her neighbor in fact.

I cannot count how many times I wanted to kill Renee Dwyer and take Bella then. Introducing myself as her vampire witch great grandmother who killed her mother would not have been the best way to start our relationship however and I desperately wanted there to never be any lies between the two of us.

So I waited. I was in Cancun enjoying Mexican cuisine when the man I hired told me about the new fellow who had been courting Renee. According to him this man was violent, unstable, used drugs often and had mental health issues including Schizophrenia. In short, someone I could not let around Bella.

I nearly arrived too late. I had been driving to her condo, planning to kill the man called Phil when I heard the screams from a mile away. Renee screamed, and Bella shortly followed. Giving up pretenses I ditched the car and ran, arriving as the man held a butcher knife in her chest. No time to torture him, I snapped his neck, and bit my girl multiple times. Once I was sure enough venom had entered her body, I pulled the knife from her, took her out the backdoor and never looked back.

It hurt to listen to her screams. I held her the entire time she changed, worried for her, mostly for her state of mind. Her human life left much to be desired and I promised myself I would give her everything in her immortal life.

I was pleasantly surprised when she woke. I was able to keep her calm, our link strong and fed her the first human I could bring, her bodyguard. I had called him with instructions to meet me and receive his payment. When he stepped inside Bella had her first taste of human blood. She took to the vampire lifestyle with gusto and besides remembering her near death, memories of her human life were gone.

She was able to be a teen like she always deserved to be during her human life. Her intelligence and determination carried over even if her memories were gone. She was a natural at our art, picking up spells and becoming one with her power at a much faster pace than I ever dreamed. She was a bit impulsive, okay a lot impulsive, but her devotion could not be denied. We had an instant kinship, as if we were one person.

Despite the riches and material things I had gathered, Bella was my true joy. My best friend, sister, daughter, she was all that and more. The weight of responsibilities, the stress, the loneliness that plagued her human life were a thing of the past, left behind with her pathetic mother.

Now she was in a very expensive hotel playing video games without a care in the world.

"When can we start looking for him?"

Except for that little problem.

"He is human. What does it matter? Yes, he had a touch that could possibly give you an orgasm. After you came you would have crushed him regardless. Humans are glass, only good for one thing, feeding."

Bella crossed her arms and I felt a pout coming on.

"Yet when I was human you watched out for me."

"Because you were better than all of them. Never talk about your human life. Some of us are destined to be greater and you are one of the chosen. We may have all been human once for a brief time, but that was just a necessary step on the path of greatness. Forget the human. I had planned on fucking a member of the Egyptian Coven tonight. His name is Benjamin and from what I have overheard he can make the Earth move, both figuratively and literally. You can have him and I will find some other distraction."

"Will his touch make me feel like Connolly's?"

I closed my eyes to poorly hide my frustration. Of course she remembered his name.

"It doesn't matter. The man can cause Earthquakes. Can you imagine what he can do in bed? Throw a lust spell on Garrett if you want. You seem to have made a habit of irritating animal serial killers. May as well go all the way and fuck one of their mates."

Bella shrugged her shoulders sadly. "I know you are hiding something from me. You know what this is about, don't you? You know why..."

"Bella, not now." I told her, cutting off that conversation. It could be had at another time, after I had found this human and slaughtered him. "You need to get dressed. We meet with the Aro in two hours."

_**Bella**_

Nicki was hiding something from me about this human. She never hid anything from me so it must be bad. I told her everything, the way he felt, the urge to claim him in bed, the urge to find him every second he was not with me.

So what was going on? I recognized Nicki was right. He was just food and a potential sex toy. I doubt his human body would survive mine in bed. Or against a wall. Or on the floor.

But that damn tingle, all I wanted to do was find him.

And beat this level on Tomb Raider. But mostly I wanted to find him. I still had to get a new phone on the way to our meeting with Aro. Maybe he would text me tonight since he wouldn't be able to get a hold of me this morning. I should have gotten his damn number.

I finally beat this damn tomb an hour and a half later. Nicki had been spending her time in the shower, probably getting off and then dressing so she was of absolutely no help.

When she walked back into the living room, I was nearly shocked silent.

Nearly but not quite.

"What the hell?"

She was wearing a black pin stripped pant suit with a dark red blouse underneath and three inch heels. I had seen casual Nicki, biker Nicki, Underworld Selena Nicki (her favorite) and sex on legs Nicki, but never seen business attire Nicki. Even her hair was pulled back in a bun.

"Business meetings today, not parties. You need to get ready."

"I'm not dressing like that." I told her quickly.

"Didn't ask you to. Its time for you to morph your clothes."

Oh shit. "The last time I did that I wound up naked." I reminded her.

"So get it right this time. Think of what you want to look like, the clothes you have on and what you wish them to be, draw from the black well in your mind. No speech casting. You got this."

Hmmm.

"I can wear anything I want?"

"Within reason." she told me carefully.

"Glamour?"

Nicki sighed. "The last time you tried to color your hair it turned green."

"I got it this time, I've been practicing, I promise."

Hearing no order not to, I closed my eyes and really focused. Considering some of the spells I have used recently this should be a piece of human. Its not like I am commanding dead spirits or creating a sleeping curse on the fly.

There it is.

I opened my eyes and was rewarded with the look on Nicki's face. I moved quickly to a mirror and saw I had been successful. Skinny jeans, high heeled black biker boots over them, black shirt covered by a red leather jacket, bright blonde hair and green eyes.

"Yes! Nailed it!"

Nicki did not look as impressed as I felt.

"You are not going to meet Aro dressed like that."

"Why not? You got the whole Regina Mills thing going on. Why can't I be Emma Swan? We can be SwanQueen without the whole underlying homoerotic tension thing going on."

"This isn't Cosplay and we aren't going to a Comicon until July. When we attend the one in San Diego, we can do it but I am wearing the Evil Queen costume with the purple jacket, riding pants and the leather bodice, not this. Get it together."

A snap of her fingers and I was dressed like her, only with a blue blouse and no pinstripes. My blonde hair was gone as well. At least it wasn't in a bun. Oh well Emma, maybe next time. Looks like I won't be the savior today.

"Can I at least be Dark Swan? This looks like I am going for a job interview. I'm not...am I? You promised me no jobs, like ever."

"Expect the Princess to work? Who would defend the world from Trinity? Let's go, nerd."

At least I got to drive this time. Sure I got pulled over for doing ninety in a thirty but a little hypnotic suggestion from Nicki and we were on our way while the cop got himself off in his car. I wonder if he used the nightstick?

Okay, so Aro wasn't alone. Caius was here as well as Marcus. Caius was smiling today but unfortunately Marcus looked like he would rather be anywhere else, doing anything else. The guy legit looked dead to the world. We took seats in the parlor and I did my best to relax.

"Welcome. Did the two of you have an enjoyable night after we parted ways?"

"We did."

We didn't. I wanted to get laid and Nicki was all about me telling her about Connolly and then insisting I play video games instead of looking for him.

I decided not to disagree with Nicki. Perhaps I should. I really liked the red leather jacket.

No, I'll be good. The nicer I am the quicker I can find that human.

"Excellent..."

"Brother?"

Damn, Marcus just talked. He reached out to touch Aro's hand. Aro looked disturbed and looked at Nicki. I knew he was speaking to her through their link. Now Nicki frowned and shook her head.

"I have it in hand."

"You can't kill him Nicolette." Aro told her.

Kill him? Kill who? Who were we going to kill? Animal feeders? I could have done that last night! Why can't we kill? What the hell is going on?

"May we speak through our bond?" Nicki asked him.

"She needs to know." Aro told her and I appreciated that he didn't feel the need to keep me out of the loop. "If you kill him, she may go insane."

"Not if he is still human!" Nicki hissed. Damn, I had never seen her snap like that.

"We don't know that. Human you say?" Marcus asked. "She could feel empty for the remainder of her existence. There is only one, Nicolette. He should be brought here and this bond studied. You do not want her to become...me, correct?"

Okay, that's enough. "Does someone feel like letting me in?"

"I am curious myself." Caius pointed out. I was really starting to like this guy. Too bad he was married and apparently mated. Over a thousand years old? The things he could teach me, those lips when he wasn't sneering, that hair...focus! Who are we killing? Or not killing? Who is going insane?

"We can talk about it later, Bella. Tonight, I promise. Master Aro, you had a delicate matter you needed to speak to us about?"

Aro actually rolled his eyes. "I realize your experiences that led to the end of your human life have given you an extremely negative view on marriage and relationships in general, but this needs to be talked about. Perhaps you can talk to your child afterward?"

"If I say yes, will you lay off?" Nicki asked sharply. Damn, she was getting pissed off at the guy she claimed was her hero. This had something to do with my human sized vibrator, I just knew it.

Aro nodded his head after a moment. "Vampires have been disappearing at an alarming rate across the US. All of them are nomads but even those have friends. Demetri has been in the physical presence of several of them. When he reaches out to them, the vampire is simply not there."

"If Demetri cannot feel a vampire he has met before that means the vampire is dead. What of it? Vampires are destroyed occasionally." Nicki pointed out.

"Sixteen in the last three months is not occasionally my dear."

Damn.

"Demetri has tracked some scent trails and all end with one common factor," Aro continued. "usually the smell of gunpowder, fire and fuel, most likely aeronautic fuel of some type, likely a helicopter."

"You think another vampire is shooting them and what? Flying away in a helicopter?" Nicki asked. How the hell would that work? It's not like bullets can harm us, or humans for that matter.

"It does sound absurd." he admitted. "What I am most concerned about is the footprints of humans left behind at the disappearance of these scent trails. Other Covens have found the same. We always knew one day it could be possible for humans to develop technology to harm us. Humans may simply be prey but animals turn on humans at time. Those animals are promptly put down. If humans do know of us and have figured out a method of killing our kind, this needs to be discovered promptly and they need to be put down."

Good point. Wait, humans can kill us? Okay. If they want to play that game, we can play it. War? Without the element of surprise they have nothing but fancy bullets.

"I'll need blood and a bowl of water along with any remains that might have been retrieved. Ashes will do." Nicki told him. Sweet. I've only done scrying once. A little human blood, some personal items belonging to the subject, water, and voila, you see a mini movie of the past, present or future depending on what you are looking for.

This house may only be haunted in fiction but Nicki and I can make it a reality with the amount of dark magic in our systems.

"Unfortunately we do not even have ash. Whoever or whatever is killing these vampires is doing a very thorough job at cleaning up after themselves." Caius told us. "If humans have developed a method or weapon capable of harming us, it is only being used in the US for now."

"Where we are." I realized. "The largest gathering of vampires in decades on US soil. They could be here. We could end this before it even gets started."

Nicki patted me on the back. "Calm down Bella. Even if they did know we were here, they would not take the chance of attacking us in a historic district in a large US city. They are most likely here to observe if they even exist. We can watch for them tonight. It should be easy to find any enemies, humans or others. We search the city. I suppose you will be calling all vampires here once again?" she asked her Sire.

"Indeed. A less formal gathering than the night before. Perhaps even fun. I would like it if the two of you were the only ones outside tonight. Whatever weapon these humans have cannot possibly harm you or Isabella. Perhaps around ten you should go hunting?"

Nicki actually smiled, appearing excited about the prospect. I was too. She was trusting me to handle this and we could cover more ground if we separated...

"_You are to stay glued to my side all night, understand?" _Nicki informed me over our link_._

"_Guess we won't be covering more ground then. Glad you trust me to take care of myself." _

"_If I didn't trust you I would have you on a plane to Siberia immediately. Follow my lead, stay by my side. I won't leave you tonight. If what he suspects is true this could be a disaster. We must find out and end it quickly, find the source of these weapons and destroy it. I like my place on the food chain, don't you?"_

"_No worries. I'm not wearing this business suit though."_

"It will be taken care of. So long as we are the only vampires on the streets after dark everything will be fine."

"I have no doubt." Aro agreed. "There is one other matter we wish to discuss with you and felt your child should be here as well."

Okay the child stuff needs to stop. She is my Sire, I am her child? I would rather be called Sired or something equally ridiculous instead of child.

"Of course."

"Marcus wants to die." Aro plainly stated. That statement caught me and Nicki off guard. I didn't need our link to know it shocked the hell out of her.

So what is Aro saying? We use him as bait? That's just wrong. Unless Aro expects us to kill him? That wasn't happening. Animal murderer yes, bored, sad guy, no.

"Master Marcus?" Nicki whispered.

"It is true Nicolette. I have lived too many centuries without my mate. I can barely function anymore and wish to be reunited with my love. My brothers have always refused to assist me in this saying my services were to valuable and I was irreplaceable. I have carried on for them but now my time has come. I will announce my retirement tomorrow night. No one needs know of my plans for death. Aro would like to announce my successor at that time."

"Your successor?" Nicki asked, looking suspiciously at Aro.

"There have always been three rulers, three votes on decisions made. There must always be three." Aro told her. "Caius and I want you to be the third. We want you to rule by our side."

Uh...no. How the hell are we going to gamble in Vegas, surf in Hawaii, cosplay at Comicon if Nicki is pulling off the Evil Queen routine in Italy every day? What about my puppy? Could I have a puppy in the castle? No, that's not important. Important is Nicki and I being stuck in one place. That simply couldn't happen. Yeah, no. Tell him Nicki.

"I need time to think." Nicki told him.

"_Times up bitch. Say no and let's get the hell out of this town. I can grab my human on the way out."_

"_I can't just say no. If I don't do it someone else could challenge for the spot. Other Covens could attack, thinking the Volturi weaker. They need someone powerful."_

"_They need someone old. You are barely over a hundred. Cut the shit and let's bolt."_

"I understand your apprehension my child. I realize you are young and have a lifestyle you enjoy. I would do my best to ensure this lifestyle is not interrupted more than need to be. We would need you in Volterra for the majority of your time." Aro told her which was absolutely bullshit. We already had a home. Seven in the US plus a couple beach houses I was fond of.

"My child is not ready to be on her own. She has much to learn."

"_On my own? Why the hell would I be on my own?"_

"_I wouldn't ask you to come with me. I would never force you into something like this"._

"_So you don't do it, we party, have sex with guys who can cause earthquakes and let them pick someone else."_

"_I'm the only one he trusts."_

She was seriously thinking of doing this and leaving me behind? Fuck that.

"Isabella would be able to come as often as you need her to continue her education." Aro continued. I thought he was so cool the night before. "I understand..."

"There is no coming or going. Where she goes, I go." I told him. Yeah if Nicki actually did this it would suck but she gave me this life. I wasn't going to leave her.

"Bella you know all the properties, you know all the accounts, you know enough to protect yourself."

"You want to leave me?"

"No! But I couldn't ask you."

"You aren't asking. If we do this, we do it together. I can be your guard or something. Would we get vacation time?"

Nicki cut my question off.

"Master Aro I need time to think about this. I need to talk to Bella. I can give you an answer tomorrow morning. Would that be soon enough?"

"Of course my dear. I stand by whatever decision you make. I do hope you join us. With you at our side the vampire world would behave a bit more I believe. All know of your power and none would dare challenge you. Take the night, find out what you can about any human or other supernatural enemies that may be hunting our kind in this city and talk to your child."

We took our leave then. The sun was bright but a quick glamour spell and we were perfectly protected. I morphed my clothes once we were in the car back to my pajamas, just to annoy Nicki. It didn't work though. She stayed silent the entire ride back to the hotel.

We didn't say a word until we reached our very large, very sweet suite.

I waited for her to make the first move.

Instead she walked out onto the balcony and had a seat. I followed and had a seat next to her.

It was an hour before I couldn't take it anymore.

"What the fuck?" It seemed like a good question to start with.

"Bella...I wasn't expecting that. Relax, I would never make you move into an Italian castle with me."

"Okay, great. So you are going to leave me to sit in a castle while I what? Party by myself? We don't get tied down. You always say that. Becoming a Queen would have certain responsibilities I imagine. That sounds suspiciously like being tied down."

"You think I don't know that? This isn't just about me though. What if there are humans hunting us now? The vampire world will need strong leadership. Marcus has always been wise but he is right in his desire. The man wishes to be with his mate and deserves to have the choice. I'm the only one who can step into his place and not be challenged."

"Look, whatever you decide you are deciding for both of us. I'm not leaving you and you aren't leaving me. If you want to play Evil Queen for the next thousand years then fine but we are doing this together. We also aren't living underground. We can buy a place nearby and you can commute to work in the morning. Whatever you decide, I'm with you."

I walked inside leaving her to her thoughts. She was seriously considering this.

Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. Regardless I knew I wouldn't leave her behind. She wouldn't leave me behind.

I hoped to hell she didn't do this. Fucking Aro.

It didn't seem long before we were heading back to the First Street House. At least I didn't have to dress like a lady. Instead I grabbed a black miniskirt that was heavy on the mini and a sleeveless red top to hide any blood I may have to spill if we did discover something hunting vampires in the night. Nicki dressed the same and we were almost twins. She wanted to go to the gathering first, try to find a couple guys to hook up with after our investigation.

It was not exactly a target rich environment. The atmosphere was much better, real music playing we could dance to but the selection of male meat wasn't exactly mind blowing. Yeah, the Ben guy was hot but I was so not interested. Nicki was practically having sex with him in the dance floor so I stepped back, needing a bit of blood anyway.

No one. A lot of guys, not one interested me. What the hell was this? I really needed to get fucked, there were a room full of red eyed boy candy and I couldn't get into the mood.

The blonde, Jasper was here. I guess Alice really is his true love. I walked behind him and patted his ass, causing him to jump.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. Glad to see Princess Tiny woke you up. Did you enjoy your nap?"

Hmm, he didn't appear happy at all. I admit he had one hell of a glare. The other animal feeders wouldn't even look at me. Finally they were learning.

At ten I walked into the bathroom to get Nicki only to find her bent over the counter...yeah...and she says I can get out of control.

"Hey, Nicki? Think you could pull your skirt down? We have that thing tonight, remember?"

"I thought Aro wanted everyone at this house?" Egyptian dude asked.

"We aren't everyone. Here are your panties darling Sire." I tossed the red g string in the sink to her and we left without another word.

We found no one near the house and continued running on rooftops when possible and in alleys and darkened yards when not. It was fun.

"Hey Nicki, what was Aro and Marcus saying today about we can't kill someone and someone could go crazy or be like Marcus? I was going to ask you before the Queen of the Dead stuff came up."

"We can talk about it tomorrow. Business tonight. If we can't find anyone in New Orleans, we are going to visit some of the sites Demetri and others identified."

Tomorrow, always tomorrow. She was hiding something big. If I thought I could break into her head and search her mind I would. Unfortunately it didn't work like that. She would just mentally slap me out of her head and it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Ahh, Bourbon Street. My old friend.

"I'm searching the rooftops. You stay on the ground among humans. Keep a look out." she told me.

"For what?"

"Anything."

That helps. Anything huh? Maybe a bar I visited last night? If Nicki was thorough, I should have ten minutes.

As soon as I walked in, I knew I had him. That scent was unmistakable.

He was in the same spot he was the night before. I took the same seat.

"I sent you a text last night." he told me in greeting.

"My phone was broken and I didn't have your number. You must really like this place."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I figured if you wanted to find me, I should make it easy."

"So you were waiting on me?"

"Hoping you might show."

Hell yes. No vamps on the street tonight, Nicki would be fine for a few more minutes. Even if she wasn't, I did walk in on her fucking Benjamin. She could deal.

"Follow me."

I took his hand and felt that jolt again. Damn what did this man do to me?

Instead of exiting the front I took him out the backdoor and pushed him against the wall. I think he was surprised by my strength but didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"I was afraid I lost you."

"Same here." he said quietly. I moved closer to him, inches away from his face.

"No children's clothes models stopping us now. My sister is near so we have to be quick...but not too quick."

I kissed him and was shocked. This was even better than touching him! I could feel myself getting wet, my entire body felt like melting into him. He tried to turn me so I let him push me against the wall.

"Are you cold?" he asked huskily.

"Not where it counts."

I attacked his lips again, then his tongue, not even having a tiny desire to feed from him. I could hear his racing heart, feel how hard I made him, all that blood rushing everywhere inside him but I didn't want to feed.

I needed him inside me.

"I'm going to turn around and spread my legs. I am going to have my hands on the wall and stay very still. Do what you need to do but be careful. If it starts to hurt, pull out. If I start to come, back off and let me get it out of my system."

"You aren't getting me out of your system."

"No shit." I agreed. "Do what I say and we can both get what we want, okay?"

I turned to the wall and he didn't hesitate. My skirt was bunched around my waist and his hands were on my ass.

Then there was someone else in the alley. Someone had dropped from above. My first thought was Nicki ruining my good time but this man had a heartbeat.

He was also holding an assault rifle.

"No! Not her!" Connolly shouted. "Stand down!"

What the fuck was going on? The man fired the rifle at me, I saw the bullet come out in slow motion and turn as soon as it left the barrel reversing direction and blowing the shooters head off.

We both stood still looking at the body with the burning remains of a head.

"What the fuck was that?" Connolly whispered. "I'm sorry, I told them not to attack you..."

His explanation was cut short when Nicki struck him and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Take that rifle with us." she ordered. "It's time to leave. Is this the human you told me about?"

"Yes." I answered immediately. Nicki had her I'm going to kill everyone around me look on.

"I suppose you will get your wish. He is coming with us. We need to go now."


	4. Chapter 4

Do not own Twilight

Chapter 4

**Bella**

This sucks.

He tried to kill me! Or his friend did but he was obviously into it. Sure maybe he tried to tell him to stop but how about a hey, get out of this bar, humans want to kill you and know how.

Notta. Not hey Bella, I have something to tell you. We should leave quickly because my friends might not listen to me and try to blow your head off. Seriously? I was going to give him the ride of his life, maybe his last admittedly, but he would have died happy.

I can't believe I let him pull my skirt up in a New Orleans back alley. I really needed to stay away from back alleys, especially when my intent is to have sex.

I was going to kill him when he woke up. I'm not even sure why he was still alive. Aro had told all the vampires present about the suspicions of humans killing our kind, and now the definite proof, the weapon in Caius's hands. Mr. Connolly, if that was his real name, was passed out on the floor surrounded by over a hundred pissed off vampires. Thankfully our bodies didn't sweat because the body odor of this place would have been horrible. Before, everyone had been somewhat spread out among the various parts of the house. Now we were all crowded in one of the second floor lobbies and it was beginning to get a bit claustrophobic. The scents of the vampires were overwhelming me and I could swear I smelt the breath of the animal feeders over everything else.

Okay, probably not. I bet up close they had horrible breath though. Probably smells like a bear who just shit in the woods.

Nicki, my source of calm in the middle of any storm was not calm right now.

She looked murderous. I had never seen her look so angry. When she killed the nomads, we came across in our travels she looked a bit humored. Now she was pacing in front of my human, practically snarling.

Oh shit, she was going to kill my human.

Nicki grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. She was going to drain him.

I closed my eyes, every vampire in the place eerily silent.

I didn't hear the sound of blood being drank or a neck snapping.

Peeking my eyes open I saw her teeth so close to his neck, nearly touching him but she was completely unmoving.

Then she gently put him back on the floor and turned on Aro.

"You compelled me!" she yelled, causing both of us to flinch. This wasn't going to be good. I had a strong feeling if Nicki wanted to, she would be powerful enough to break Aro's hold. Aro must have thought the same because for a vampire with a stone face, he couldn't hide his worry.

"I'm sorry Nicolette, but I cannot let you kill him. It isn't worth the risk. We don't know what will happen to her if you do."

"He nearly got her killed! We had no way of knowing if our gift would have deflected those bullets. If it hadn't, she would be dead! I am protecting her! Don't try to stop me again or you will regret it. I will slaughter all threats to her."

Oh...the last statement gave me a chill. Aro may have been hiding it better now but I could tell he was a bit afraid as well. Maybe after this he won't want her as a Queen. That would be awesome and solve so many problems. What wouldn't be solved is the shit storm this was about to become. The Volturi Guard were nervous and ready to attack. Marcus was walking toward my human, and Caius was still going over every inch of the damn rifle and the bullets. The idiot was actually smiling. If this turned into a fight, I would be with Nicki of course and we couldn't lose, but we would most likely kill half the vampires in the house. There were humans already trying to kill us. We were going to do their jobs for them and most likely destroy this Mansion. The only good thing about being here was getting to hang out inside this house!

And Bourbon Street.

"He is her damn Mate and you know this! Is it worth the risk to her sanity just because you are angry?!" Aro asked her quite loudly.

"You ever compel me again I will break it, then I am coming after..."

"You left me with no choice!"

"Aro, he is human! Vampires do not mate with humans! If he was her Mate, he would not have put her in danger! She could have been killed!"

"Whoa!" Mate? What poor chick got mated? Talk about a buzzkill. I needed to change this conversation before Nicki lost it.

"What poor bitch got mated?" I asked, hoping to change the topic a bit and defuse my great grandmother before she literally brought Armageddon to the Earth. "C'mon, speak up. Which one of you idiots mated with the human?"

Oh shit.

Every vampire in the room was looking at me.

This can't be good.

Oh fuck, the animal terrorists were grinning. I don't like them happy.

Someone say something, anything. Please? Someone tell me who is stuck with the same guy for the rest of eternity.

"_Nicki, what the fuck is going on?"_

Nicki at least relaxed and stepped away from my human, who was moments ago in danger of becoming a Happy Meal. She still didn't look happy herself but she also didn't look like she was going to open the gates of Hell, or whatever was at the bottom of the Abyss. Or the top. When you are surrounded by darkness with no gravity it can be hard to tell what's up from down. I should ask Jasper his opinion since he was recently there.

Focus Bella. Nicki is about to tell you which of these unfortunate bitches is mated to one guy for eternity.

"_I'm sorry Bella."_

"_For almost killing my human vibrator? No big. I uh...so who is he hooked up with?"_

"_You know. You are only 20 years old. It isn't fair, but Aro is right. He is your mate or could be. I think I can kill him now and you will be fine but I'm not sure."_

"_Don't kill him, please!" _I mentally shouted_._ She couldn't kill him. I mean, she could but that would suck. Yeah, he almost got me killed, but he did tell the guy to stop. Unless he wanted to fuck me first before killing me.

Nicki shook her head.

"It was too late for her the minute she saw him my dear." Marcus told her, standing over Connolly and looking from him to me.

"She is a baby." Nicki told him sadly. Thanks Great Granny. Call me a baby in front of a hundred or so vampires. That isn't embarrassing at all. "Can Chelsea break it?" she asked.

"Not mating bonds." Marcus told her.

That's a relief...right? No, it isn't! This is like marriage or something but with no divorce! I thought we were getting tied down in Volterra? This was so much worse. No, no way, this was not happening.

Of course if she turned him, wow, the things I could do to him, especially his first year... what if I turned him? I could make him do anything. No, that would be wrong of me. Still it would bring the spiked collar back into play.

This was not happening. We are the most powerful vampires in history. Okay she is, but I am not far behind. We could break this. What if he tries to kill me again? I would have to kill him anyway. What if one of these bastards surrounding us tries to kill him just to fuck with me?

"Nicki? I mean Mistress...no, fuck it. Nicki? We can break this, right? There is a spell for everything. Tell me there is a spell for everything?"

I could tell by her face though, there was not a spell for everything.

Fuck it. At least he was hot, even if he wanted my kind dead...deader.

"I would suggest we all stay inside the house until daylight then leave." Caius told the class. "Regardless of his mating status, we need to interrogate him. The humans will not attack us in a historic district with so many human residences surrounding us. We can all separate and those who wish to have a part in defending our race may join us in Volterra until we sort the matter out."

"That will be the first place they look." Nicki argued. "If they knew about this gathering, they obviously know about Volterra. They will attack there as well. I cannot guarantee everyone's safety."

She made a good point.

Aro shook his head, looking more relaxed now that Nicki had calmed down.

"If they could have attacked us on Italian soil, they would have already done so. I would guess this is an American venture."

"There is an ignition source inside the bullet." Caius said, still smiling while he stroked the gun. "If a bullet strikes on of us, we will be no more. This metal and technology cannot be widespread. If the Americans discovered it, they would not share it with the world. We can defend ourselves from an attack in Volterra if they are reckless enough to try it. No matter the weapons we are stronger, faster and will be prepared. They will learn their place on the food chain."

Wow. What a fucked up situation. I mated? I just came to Bourbon Street for a good time! I was going the opposite direction from that damn bar before the animal feeders started...of course. This is their fault! I should put a sleeping curse on all of them!

I wonder why Connolly hasn't woke up yet? How hard did Nicki hit him?

Those concerns went away when we all heard it.

Helicopters. A lot of them and something told me they weren't of the Traffic Watch variety.

"I can't believe they are stupid enough to attack us here." Nicki whispered. "The human must know everything and they hope to kill him or rescue him."

Caius quickly reassembled the rifle. "Let's say hello. Wouldn't want the humans to think we are poor hosts."

Nicki shook her head. "We know the bullets won't work on Bella or me. We have this. Once we slaughter them all, we leave immediately. The Volturi still has the fleet of private jets at the airport, correct? Get these vampires on them and we go to Italy."

"They could follow us and attack as soon as we are in the air." Aro pointed out.

"There won't be any left alive to follow us. Take the human and protect him, I guess. Bella and I can protect the jets in the air. We will cloak them after takeoff. Bella? Ready?"

Carlisle stepped forward. "Perhaps my son Jasper can calm them and we can talk about this rationally." he suggested.

Then Nicki raised her hand, Carlisle hovered in the air across the room and was flung back through a wall. She was such a showoff. I did that once with a rock. Went straight through the Corvette's front windshield, even though I was aiming in the opposite direction.

"Do as I say if you all want to live. Go to the first floor."

In a blink of the eye, the lobby was empty except for us and the three kings.

"This is why I want you as a Queen, dear. You have such a way with people. We will take Bella's mate downstairs." Aro told her with a slight bow.

"You compel me again and I end you old man." Nicki growled. A snap of her fingers and her skirt ensemble was gone, replaced by her black leather pants and favorite riding jacket.

Two could play at that game.

A snap of my fingers and I was ready, brown torn pants, hiking boots, a white tank top covered by a blue tank top with a bit of blood on the left side abdomen, jade necklace, messy pony tail, a rock climbing hammer on my belt and a bow on my back, the string between my breasts.

"Seriously?"

"I couldn't be Emma Swan. You got a problem with Lara Croft now?"

Nicki at least smiled. "You look ready for battle kid. Follow my lead. We are going to the middle of the street and fucking these blood bags up."

When we reached the street, I admit it was an awesome sight. Seven helicopters of the black, mean looking variety were overhead with spot lights on us. From both sides of the street, men in black with rifles raised, moved towards us. This was almost cool enough to take my mind of this mate crap.

Gunfire rained down on us from the men and the helicopters above.

At least it tried. Every weapon fired blew the head off the men firing it.

God that blood smelt good.

Seventeen dead men on the streets and we had only been here for a few seconds.

One of the choppers tried to take us out with some cute mini guns on cute wings. I saw this type once in Metal Gear.

The chopper's cockpit shattered, its pilot dead and the craft spinning out of control.

I caught it with my mind in mid crash and guided it onto the street. Nicki glanced at me questioningly.

"I like the old houses." I explained. "No reason for them to be destroyed."

The six remaining choppers with the dead gunmen hovered high above us, probably deciding what to do since their special guns were only killing themselves.

"Let's take them down. You have the three on the left." My Sire ordered.

I conjured hellfire and six flaming streaks from Nicki and I hit the choppers nearly at the same time.

Six choppers exploded, ruined metal fireballs hitting the historic houses below. Guess I couldn't save them.

"Let the Government cover that one up." Nicki mumbled.

Poor houses.

Humans were running from their houses, screaming, some half naked or in bathrobes. It was kinda funny to see.

More gunfire. More dead bodies. More soldiers, this time with gleaming metal in their hands.

"Isn't that cute?" Nicki told me. "They are going to overrun us with knives. Time for a late night snack."

Yes! That blood fountain just wasn't the same as fresh from the corpse human blood.

I moved faster than I ever had before, ripping bodies to pieces, losing myself in the fight and bloodlust. I tore three throats out without drinking, snapped ten necks and appeared in front of the last one on my side of the street.

"Hi there. You look yummy."

He swung the blade at me, probably from the same metal those bullets were made of. Caius was right though, without the element of surprise they were still very slow mortals. I crushed his wrist, dropping the knife and brought him close, sinking my teeth into his neck.

Oh, that was so good. The smell of these bodies, the fear of the humans, not feeding from a fresh source for days, he gave out in seconds.

I turned to a gentleman across the street who had stopped running for his life to watch me.

He was next up. I finished him and then saw a soldier running away from us but the poor man didn't get far before my teeth sank into his throat.

I haven't fed like this since I was a newborn. It was an all you can eat buffet and the humans delivered themselves!

Then there was silence. I found Nicki standing not far from me, her face covered in blood, holding a soldier by his severely broken neck. She looked like a joyful demon, her red eyes lit up in a blood lust.

I knew mine looked the same. I was on fire. I could drain the entire city right now. If only my Mate could see me. Hey honey, I just ate your friends who tried to kill me. How was your day?

Nicki must have communicated with Aro through their link because the door opened and all of the vampires came out. They looked at the burning houses, the bloody and ruined bodies on the street and mine and Nicki's blood spattered bodies. The animal feeders looked sick.

Now who wants to laugh at the vampire with the human mate?

Speaking of, my human mate was slung over Marcus's shoulder.

"Time to leave." Nicki told them.

Since no one mentioned anything I guess we all had no idea where the vampire valets parked the cars. They must have run when they heard the approaching army.

It's a shame. I really liked these houses. At least the Mayfair house still stood.

Our Lambo was nowhere in sight either. Screw it, we were going to Italy. We could always pick up a couple more.

**Connolly**

"I know you are awake. Open your eyes. We need to have a talk."

That wasn't Bella's voice. Shit, Bella! That asshole shot her. Maybe she got out of the way. I should have guessed he would come around back, but I was kind of lost in the moment. That damn girl did that to me. I hadn't made a smart decision since I first saw her.

"Is Bella okay?" I asked, opening my eyes. I had been slumped over a seat...a seat in a private jet? How the hell did I get onto a private jet?

For that matter why was I alive, because I knew the woman sitting across from me was a vampire. A vampire who was definitely not happy.

"You tried to have her killed. Why the hell do you care?"

I took the woman in and noted her facial features were very similar to Bella, even her build.

"I suppose you are Bella's model sister?"

"Oh worse. I'm her great grandmother. You tried to have my baby girl killed. She almost lost her human life because of a man. Now another human took a shot at her. Do you have any family...Mr. Connolly, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah that's my name and I don't have any family."

"What about your foster father? I mean your last one. You stayed with him for quite a while. He has three sons and they all have wives, correct?"

Damn it. I had to play this cool. How the hell did she know about them? My records were wiped when I joined this monster hunting team.

Instead of reacting, since I couldn't do anything at the moment I shrugged.

"He was a foster father. Not much else to say. I'm sure you know I had a lot if you know about him."

The woman nodded.

"Draining a human, snapping a human's neck, tearing them apart is so easy. What would I have done to your family, your friends, if Bella had died? I would have literally put them through hell while they lived. I did it to my husband. He nearly beat me to death. I returned years later and quite literally drove him insane. He died an old raving lunatic, haunted by the worst demons I could conjure. They tortured him for years, while no one believed him. A Medicine Man from a nearby tribe attempted to banish my demons and I did the same to him. Dying is easy. Living while being tortured for years, haunted by the dead, burned yet having no marks your friends could see, all of them thinking you are mad, it truly is a living hell. That's what would have happened to all your loved ones. You have an ex-wife, a woman named Jessica Ryan? I would love to meet her in person. Sad your marriage didn't last more than two years. Did you try to have her killed as well?"

Shit, she knew about Jess? Who the hell was this woman?

"Look, I didn't try to get Bella killed. I looked her up at an internet cafe the morning after I met her. I found out who she was, what her Mom's boyfriend did to them both. I didn't use my Wi-Fi because I did not want to be tracked and I never told anyone her name. I was seen with her that night and my bosses wanted me to lead her to a hotel, have her executed. I talked them into letting me use her as a source of intel. I would meet her that night and plant a bug on her. Of course it wouldn't have worked but my bosses are dumbasses. I planned to warn her, tell her to go to Forks maybe, hide out with her Dad, get the hell out of New Orleans. Before I could warn her one of my bastard teammates stepped out, got a little trigger happy and fired."

"Warn her?"

The one time I tell the truth to an enemy and she doesn't believe me. Great.

"Yeah, warn her. I didn't want her hurt. I don't know why, I just didn't."

"Then why did I find you pressing her against a wall with her skirt up? Didn't seem like you were warning her to me. Of course I'm only over a hundred years old. What do I know?"

Damn it. She made a good point. I was going to warn her. I figured we had time, that they would follow my fake plan and not attack her. Why did I have her pressed against a wall? Because I can't keep my damn mind or hands off her. I've killed three vampires personally. Not one of them ever affected me. She did. She does.

"That a question? You either believe me or you don't. You know they won't let me go, right? The people I work for, I know too much. They will either try to kill me or rescue me. My guess is kill me. I would imagine if Bella is okay, and somehow I know she is, the guy who tried to shoot her is dead. I'm gone. They are going to assume I turned on them. They won't let this go."

"Fifty two. That's how many human bodies I counted after it was over including the humans in the helicopters. It took us less than five minutes because Bella and I were toying with them. So fifty two dead humans and you are correct, they wanted you dead as well as us." she confirmed.

Shit. Those idiots risked a full scale assault on a house in a historic district in New Orleans? Not only that but it sounds like they got slaughtered by two vampires.

"There are more." I told her. I wasn't really sure there were many more. We had nearly our whole operation in New Orleans.

I was very glad Ty had gone on vacation to see his Mom or he would have been the fifty third dead body.

Fuck this. Time to get some answers.

"What is your name? We may as well get to know each other. For some reason I am alone with you on a very nice private plane, still alive. You obviously aren't going to kill me or I would already be dead. So cut the crap and tell me what you want? You expect more information? Why the hell would I tell you anything? You would kill me as soon as you learned what I know."

I sat up a bit and leaned back into the very comfortable chair, hands behind my head and feet kicked out. Her face was unmoving but those eyes wouldn't look away from mine and that was not happiness in them.

"I'm waiting. Why am I still alive?"

The chick shook her head and grinned. That was one evil grin she had. Kinda gave me a shiver.

"Are you brave or stupid?"

That was a good question. One I tended not to think of often.

"I'll answer that question if you have a beer on board this fancy jet of yours."

She stood up and for a second, I was hopeful she was going to get me one. Anything alcoholic would be good right now.

I wonder if Bella inherited her Great Granny's fetish for black leather?

Instead of grabbing me a beer she crossed her arms and watched me closely. I stared back at her. Then I winked. Then I licked my lips and blew her a kiss.

"Goddess, you are perfect for her." the woman mumbled. She didn't sound happy about it. Not sure what all that perfect stuff is. Perfect as in Bella and I can finally finish what we haven't even started yet since we first met? Or perfect, like she was planning to feed me to a friend.

"Do you know why your Government wants to hunt us? Because we are more powerful than they are. Vampires have lived among humans for thousands of years, never once attempting to bring the human race to its knees. Yes, we kill humans. We do it to feed. Humans kill humans for hundreds of reasons. Religion, power, drugs, money, sadism to name just a few. Humans have killed far more humans than vampires ever have. But that wasn't good enough, was it? As usual with your kind, you aren't content unless you have all the power. Your kind declared war tonight. Do you know what that means?"

"The News will be worth watching for once?" A human vampire war beat watching pieces about the National debt or rising interest rates.

She shook her head and smiled. Maybe I was winning her over with my charming personality. Maybe she would tell me how she knew about my ex-wife and foster family.

Doubtful.

"It means the gloves are off. There are other vampires on this plane, vampires who have kept a central government for over one thousand years, protecting humans from being overran by our kind but knowing one day, humans would come for us. You want to know why you are still alive? Bella needs you alive. I nearly killed you tonight because you placed her in danger. My Sire stopped me and I admit now it was probably a rash decision on my part. There are others where we are going who will try to kill you, simply to get to Bella. I am going to tell you everything you want to know about the link between the two of you and you will understand why it is important that you stay alive. When we reach the destination it will fall to me to keep you safe. If it were simply the heads of our government, I would not worry but there will be many covens present. Play ball, do as I say and we can all get out of this alive and sane. Fuck with me and I go for your family first."

"I'm listening." I told her. "Think I could see Bella after this? I would really like to make sure she is okay with my own eyes."

She nodded her head thankfully. I knew Bella was on this plane, probably on the other side of the door to our little meeting room.

**Bella **

"Why are you sitting next to me?" I asked the female head of the Cullens. There weren't many seats open despite the size of this plane but there was one right by her husband.

"I thought we could talk, get to know each other a bit." she offered with a pleasant smile.

"Just because we aren't in a graveyard doesn't mean there aren't other things I can do to you." I told her with my own pleasant smile.

She didn't say anything nor did she move. What was with these assholes?

"I don't see how you can live with yourself." I finally told her. That took the smile off her face.

"Pardon?"

"I don't see how you can live with yourself, killing animals. Animals don't beat their spouses, kill their own kind, cheat on their mates, abandon their kids or any of the other horrible stuff humans do to each other. Animals walked this Earth before humans and some have been driven to extinction by humans. Yet you feed off them, despite humans over populating and polluting the planet. I don't see how you can live with yourself. What you are doing is ethically and morally wrong."

"And I suppose what you did in New Orleans, the slaughter, the blood, that was ethically and morally right?" the bitch asked.

"Maybe you don't approve of the Swan Girls' methods, but yet here you are with the rest, taking advantage of the protection we provided." I pointed out. "If your doctor was killed you wouldn't have sought retribution?"

"Violence is not an answer."

"It is when a lot of soldiers and helicopters are attacking you. Violence seemed to be the correct answer last night. You may be disgusted by what you saw but as I have pointed out, here you are."

Emma...or Ellen...no Esme...what a dumb fucking name...stayed silent for a few minutes while I listened to Nicki in the back of the plane. She was behind a closed door, one that was sound proof due to Aro and his boys hanging in there often, but I slipped into her mind. She probably knew I was there...

"_Yes, I know you are there. Stick around and listen."_

As I said, she probably knows I am there.

"I know your father. He is the Chief of Police in Forks where we live."

The fuck?

"You should probably keep that on the down low. I'm obviously her favorite but Nicki takes her human bloodline seriously. Talking about her grandson could be bad for your soul and I do mean that literally."

"Do you think your Sire would let us live near him if we fed from humans?" she asked, as if she were making some sort of point that only she probably got.

"Nicki can be a bit crazy about certain things. Even if you fed from humans she wouldn't care because you, like everyone else on this plane are too frightened of her to ever touch her family, human and vampire. If you want to swap stories about the man, I am afraid you are out of luck. I don't remember him. I don't remember his face, only photos Nicki has shown me. I don't remember anything about my human life except a human sticking a knife in my chest before Nicki pulled it out and saved me."

"He is a good man." Esme said kindly as if that would make me give a damn.

"From what I understand even if I remembered my human life, I wouldn't have many memories of him. He wasn't really there. I'm going to ask you one more time to sit by the good doctor. If you don't, I will make you."

The bitch stared at me for a few seconds but got up and left. She left quickly. That must mean...

Yep, Nicki just sat by me. I'm the one who had ghosts haunt them to the point they couldn't move and placed their blonde male into a dark abyss yet they are afraid of her. I swear I get no respect.

"_Don't bother speaking to vampires for the rest of this trip. Only use your link with me."_

"_Yes Sire. I can't believe you called me a child in front of everyone."_

"_You are a child. You are 20 years old. You have been a vampire for barely three years. We are in a very bad situation so for once in your life I need you to follow directions, okay?"_

That was a bit offending. I always follow her directions.

Most of the time.

I admit I tend to do what I want often but she never minded before.

"_Did you kill him?"_

She shook her head slightly.

"_I can't. As angry as I am at Aro tonight, he did stop me from making a mistake. I thought if I killed him as a human you would not be affected. I was wrong. Unfortunately we have a huge problem now."_

"_Yeah, I hoped to fuck a few different guys before I settled down, or maybe just never settle down. Still he is house trained so he's better than a puppy, right?"_

"_This is serious! Look around this jet. There are twenty vampires in here, over twenty in the other five jets. We are going to an Italian stronghold. I wasn't worried because I know we have no weakness. Now we do and do not think for one minute that some of these covens will take a shot at us. They can't defeat me, they can't defeat you, but if they kill this mate of yours you very well could go mad. That means I go mad, make mistakes, give openings to our enemies. I have no doubt Covens following us are already planning on taking the Volturi out despite the danger to our kind from humans. I doubt they can but if they take him and use him for leverage, they know I will do as told because I can't risk you."_

Ouch. Damn, vampires can be almost as devious as humans.

"_So, you are a queen now, right? Can't you just put a royal guard on him?_"

"_I am not a Queen. I plan on turning them down. You would never be happy there and now him... I can't turn him right now. Handling a newborn takes work. We have a threat to deal with first. That means for now, he stays human. It also means he stays vulnerable."_

"_So let me turn him. We can head to the house in Greece. I'll teach him the ropes and you can look out for us."_ I suggested. I wouldn't mind being his mommy. No, actually I would. That's a disturbing thought.

"_You have no idea how hard it is to compel a newborn. You aren't strong enough yet mentally. I barely kept you from mass slaughter. You actually gave me a headache at times. I didn't know it was possible for vampires to get headaches. Until this human threat is over you are going to have to take him into hiding. He not only has humans who will no doubt send assassins after him but also vampires wanting to use him as leverage over us. Once we reach Volterra you two are going to disappear. Only the Kings will know you haven't run but they won't know your location. They cannot risk another coven gaining control over either of us and understand. I will come to you as soon as possible. Keep your charm bracelet on so I can locate you."_

That seemed cool. It would suck to be separated from my bestie but alone time with the human vibrator sounded good.

"_My choice on location?"_

"_No. Your physical combat skills are horrible and there are vampires in the wild who are dangerous. You aren't untouchable yet. I need you to have back up. There is only one Coven that will not want to kill your mate or take him hostage to gain power. You will be with them. Aro is preparing to talk to their head in a moment."_

One Coven? One Coven that would not want to kill a human nor take power...no...no fucking way. I would rather...anything...

"_Stop it. This is serious and you promised to do as you are told_."

"_I didn't mean it! Seriously? You expect me to stay low with animal feeders? They hate us by the way. We hate them. This isn't going to work!"_

"_It will work. If you want to keep your mate safe, you two are slipping away a soon as we touch down. Aro will convince Carlisle easily enough. Carlisle would never turn down a request from him. It won't be for long. Give me a week to see who is thinking of doing what and we will be back together. Then we will deal with these human hunters. Please Bella, do as I ask. Stay low and use them as protection for him. It's the only way right now. Swear to me you will do as you are told."_

Damn it. Honestly Nicki never asked me to swear to anything. I could admit to myself that she spoiled the hell out of me.

I had never seen her this tense.

I really had no choice. What she said about Connolly made sense. He was a weakness now and had to be protected. He was the only way other vampires could get to us.

"_I swear."_

Hiding with the Cullens. This would suck, but at least things couldn't get worse...right?

**Ty**

Unbelievable. I can't believe these idiots. First, they stage an all-out assault in New Orleans and second, they get their ass slaughtered. I told Connolly this team was a bad idea. Does he listen?

We need some excitement Ty. We need to get out of the desert. This could be fun, biggest challenge we will ever have in our lives.

Now my boy was in the clutches of vampires who flew out in big ass private jets and disappeared from radar. This dumbass General thinks I'm willing to keep fighting on this so called team?

Fuck that and fuck him. This was a voluntary assignment. I ain't under no obligation to do shit. I can walk now if I want to.

That's exactly what I am going to do.

"You think I am going to kill my best friend? You out of your mind. I'm out my man. Peace and all."

"Damn it Gavin! These two vampires on the street were like nothing we have ever seen before! Until we can figure out a way to stop them, we are in serious danger of a counterattack. We need to find Connolly and kill him before he tells them everything. You want to walk? He may be dead already and will be the second he spills everything he knows. We can't attack on foreign soil and I guarantee you they are overseas. As soon as we find him, we need to take him out. You are the best now and you want to walk?"

I shook my head. Walk? Hell no I wasn't walking. Least not on Connolly. These dumb bitches can go fuck themselves.

"Yeah, what you did was stupid, General sir. You attacked a gathering of vampires in a large city surrounded by very large, very expensive historical houses. The Government is going to have a hell of a time covering your mistake and most of your men are dead. I want no part of this anymore. You have fun covering your own ass. If you are lucky, they won't send someone like me to take you out."

I walked out the building calm like but my mind was working overtime. Yeah, they took him overseas. Where else would vamps take him? He is probably in Transylvania right now hanging with Count Chocula.

I drove for a few hours, getting the hell away from New Orleans and stopped at a crack shack motel. I took the green phone we always kept with us, the phone just for us that nobody else could listen in on.

Man, thank God. The find a Redneck app is still working. Unless they were carrying a dead body for some reason, he was moving over the ocean, headed for Southern Europe, maybe Italy where these kings were from.

I guess the chips we had placed under our skin years ago were finally coming in handy. I could track him anywhere. The problem was rescuing him. How the hell could I get him out of an underground compound filled with vampires? I still had my weapons and had no plans on turning them back in, but the ammo didn't work on those two chicks.

I can't believe I saw Lara Croft take down a helicopter with a fireball before that cam went up in smoke.

I was going to need help. Time to get the band back together.

"Ty?"

"Jack. You think you can get away from your business for a while and join me in Houston?"

"What happened?'

"Connolly got taken by vampires."

Silence. I let it ride, give him a few moments to take that in.

"You wanna fucking repeat that?"

For a guy with a mind reading ass kicking wife, I can't believe he didn't take what I said at face value.

"I'll explain everything when you get to Houston. I need Hawk and Dante and you gonna have to find a babysitter for your girl. We gonna need Sasha big time on this."

"Fuck." Jack whispered. That pretty much summed it up.

"You know he is still alive?"

"Turn on your tracker."

"We aren't coming to Houston. Sasha may not be searched for anymore but that doesn't mean someone might see her and take a renewed interest if they are watching you. I'll call the guys and we can meet up in a small town called Dyson, just outside of Buffalo. Ten o clock tonight. This is going to be a clusterfuck, isn't it Ty?"

"Man, you got no idea."


End file.
